


APH同学会

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU，非常非常非常旧的旧文了一群老相识在大雪封路的度假别墅里遇上了种种怪事，他们的目的，是争夺同一个男人！（不是的……人太多了，我不想一个个打出来占tag，主视角是德华就打了他一个，文中包括眉毛，仏，普，米米……看起来有个标准推理故事的开头，但下文完全没有逻辑，标了ALL露，实际上也没有CP，最后究竟谁能赢得美人露露归，是个问题！露露的戏份很少很少，大概1%（也真有这个脸打tag另外这里毁灭了王老板雄伟光辉的形象，还有一点点的Dover
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

对于爱德华来说，今天不是个好日子，一开始他在高速公路上撞死了一只鸟——那东西夹在雨刮器中间跟着他跑了差不多了三公里，等他找到机会处理尸体又一脚踩进了水塘里。之后他不得不忍受着冰冷的袜子和视线不佳的林间小道，赶在这场雪下大之前到达目的地——特别是，在后面有一辆擦得发亮的阿斯顿马丁不紧不慢的跟着的情况之下。他强烈的担心着自己那脏兮兮的老爷车随时会熄火，但爱德华从来没有时间去车厂好好检修一下——可能多数人认为也没这个必要，从外观上来说，这辆车能发动已经是个奇迹了。

可能，自己至少该洗一洗车，他想。但是今天早上为了不让老板有改变主意的机会，他连滚带爬的逃离公司跳上这辆车便立即出发上了高速公路。爱德华叹了一口气，他想到这个难能可贵的假期——如果自己没有将鼠标放在‘格式化’那个小小的按钮上并威胁上司自己会将整个工程化为乌有，可能他现在还坐在办公室的电脑前。好吧，别去想这辆洗上100遍也不会变好的车了，问题不在这里！爱德华在后视镜里照了照，觉得自己看上去糟透了——如果现在他去的是医院，那自己肯定能得到一个轮椅并被飞快的送去治疗，可是他要去见的是许久不见的老同学，谁不希望自己能光彩照人？比如开着身后的那辆好车，带着像是刚刚在热带渡完假的健康脸色，神气活现的出现在众人面前，而不是活像个必须费劲吃奶的力气才能从棺材里爬出来的吸血鬼……

爱德华把车停在渡假别墅的门口，那里已经停着一辆越野车，应该是有人已经到了。当他转过身子从后座上拿起自己的行李的时候，后面的阿斯顿马丁恰好跟上来，静静的停在了他的后面。一个穿着厚呢子大衣的男人从上掀式的车门里走了出来，然后打开后车盖，优雅的搬出一个带滚轮的小行李箱——上面似乎印满着显示其名牌身份的花纹。他拖着走了两步，立即有小石头卡在了轮子里，于是他收起拉杆，改用手提着另一边的拉环。

那是柯克兰，亚瑟·柯克兰，爱德华认出了对面的家伙，他靠在方向盘上叹了一口气，这不是自己善于对付的类型——单从对方开的车和穿戴着的名牌，就对领取着刚好能温饱的工资的自己是一个巨大的压力，况且，况且自己从小就和他不太熟悉。虽然他们从小就念同一所学校，但当其他孩子在山路上骑着自行车比赛谁敢冲下陡峭的山坡，或者是抓住绑在树上的绳子跳进湖里的时候，爱德华·冯·波克更加愿意参照着昆虫图鉴，去林子里抓些蝴蝶和甲虫之类的打发光阴。那时候，他还天真的觉得亚瑟·柯克兰和自己可能是同一类的，至少他从没见过他像其他可爱的同学那样，想尽办法的去摔断身上的每一根骨头。这位总是穿戴整齐的小男孩喜欢抱着一本厚厚的书，坐在树荫里看上整个下午。想当然的，爱德华以为那会是另一本有趣的动物图鉴，但当他友好的邀请亚瑟和他去湖里抓龙虾的时候，他突然发现那本书里画着的，呃，就一个孩子的眼光来说，就是一些长着长毛和獠牙的怪物，于是在被拒绝的同时，他还得到了一个大大的白眼——这也是他能记起来的，和亚瑟为数不多的谈话。

不过尽管如此，身为成年人的爱德华不得不从他那可怜的破车里钻了出来，遵照世俗礼节的朝着亚瑟打了招呼。亚瑟看了看他，像是在思索什么，几秒之后，他终于露出了一个客套的笑容，“爱德华·冯·波克，你好！我们很久没见了，你好吗？”

爱德华顺着亚瑟的眼神，发现他正在观察自己身后的破烂老爷车，他无可奈何的笑了笑，“还算凑合，你也看到了，一切都保持着老样子……就像上中学时一样……我还在开我爸爸留给我的车……”

“很高兴看到你，但我想我们还是先进屋里再说吧，瞧，雪越下越大了。”

爱德华点点头，他提起行李，看着亚瑟走进他们面前的木质别墅，然后朝着空中长长的吐出一口白气。有好些年了，自从去别的城市上大学，这还是他第一次回到这里。和亚瑟一样，他在这个树林度假村傍边的小镇子里长大，和这里的树木，不远处的湖泊一起度过了自己的童年和少年时光。几乎每年的夏天，或者其他休假的日子里，他们的父母总是会带着他们来这里游玩——夏天的时候他们在湖边支起帐篷，冬天则是在这幢木头房子里。和他一起的长大的孩子都对这个地方有着很深的回忆，所以，就同学会来说，这是个好地方——虽然自己并不清楚今天究竟会来些什么人，但看着眼前熟悉的景色，爱德华觉得这肯定会是一场愉快的聚会。


	2. Chapter 2

进入房子里之后，爱德华首先看见一个金发过肩的男人背对着他们坐在沙发上，亚瑟正把大衣往衣架上挂，同时——他只比自己早进来不到半分钟，却已经成功的和沙发上男人起了口角。所以，爱德华不用多想就能知道那个金发的是谁了，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，除了和他的情人们在一起，他剩下的时间都在和亚瑟吵架，谁都不知道他是如何在那么‘繁忙’的情况下拿到中学毕业证书的——当然，从校长床上直接拿到的说法也是有相当的可信性的。

“嗨，弗朗西斯。”爱德华把手提包扔到地上，对着弗朗西斯问好。

“哦，这不是爱德华……爱德华什么，呃，爱看书的爱德华……你好吗！”弗朗西斯转过头，面带微笑的站起来，朝着爱德华张开双臂——他的脸颊被晒得发红，显得眼眶周围很白，脸上的气色好的正如爱德华想象中的刚渡完假那样。这个叫人嫉妒的家伙接着说：“你看上去一点都没变！……虽然我本来也不记得你长什么样……啊，小心那边的那块地板，它有点松动了，可别用力踩，你可能会踩碎它掉下去的。”

“哦……”爱德华慌慌张张的跳开弗朗西斯指着的那块地方，当他抬起头想接受对方的拥抱的时候，弗朗西斯已经转过头，盯着蹲在地上，拆着包在行李外面那层塑料纸的亚瑟来回看了。

“哎哟，瞧这疯子……”他似乎是对那层保护行李表面不被刮伤的塑料纸非常不屑，可能那玩意儿在一些人的眼里是挺神经质的，弗朗西斯对着亚瑟咂了咂嘴，“真不知道你是怎么活下来的……亲爱的亚瑟，我很奇怪你怎么还没被逼疯……”

“因为我不再和你见面，弗朗西斯，你不觉得这对我们都好吗？”亚瑟揉着手里的塑料纸站起来，“不过为了礼貌，我还是得朝你这讨人厌的家伙打招呼，你好吗？哦，千万不要回答我，你不会说出我想听的答案的……”

“爱德华！你终于到了！”这个时候，楼梯上终于传来一个熟悉的声音，爱德华看见对自己来说真真称得上是朋友的人走了下来——除了身上的围裙，他看起来和高中毕业时一模一样。

“托里斯！”爱德华伸手握住了对方的手，然后紧紧的和托里斯·罗利纳提斯拥抱在一起，“你好吗？老朋友！”

“好极了，你怎么样？还在网络公司上班？”

“哦，差不多……”爱德华摸摸自己的脸，他想起自己的脸色还有那些扔在老板桌上却从来没有受到重视的医院开出的请假证明，“哦，别提我那个可怕的工作了！我昨天加了整夜的班，好不容易能摆脱它……我们之后再好好的谈谈吧。”

“是的，是的，你先把行李放进房间里去吧……呃，楼上的房间随你选，按照老规矩，先来先得。”托里斯拍拍他的肩膀，“我觉得你得先休息一下，晚饭的时候我们再聊吧！”

爱德华看了看楼上，又扭头看着托里斯，“现在这里归你管了？你父亲退休了？”

“不，不，不，有时候我会来帮忙，但今天我是来渡假的。好了，快上去吧，就像小的时候去抢那间大家都喜欢的房间那样，虽然你从来没有成功过。但今天，恩，好吧，我想你又失败了，已经有人占领了它。”

爱德华笑起来，他指着托里斯身上的围裙，“令人难过的消息。不过好的是，你的围裙很漂亮——从高中舞会的恶作剧之后我就没见过你这个样子了，需要我赞美这是多么适合你吗？”

“哦，这是，这是……”托里斯刚想解释什么，门突然被撞开了，两个男人出现在风雪中。

“……还以为我会是第一个，没想到有人比本大爷更早……”银发的那个抓着另一个人的肩膀，把他扔到亚瑟面前，“这应该是你的表弟吧，我看见他黏在屋子外面的冰柱上了……”

“阿尔弗雷德！你怎么到这儿来了！”亚瑟惊讶的看着眼前的青年，而那个青年伸出自己红肿的舌头表示自己现在不能，或者是不想和他说话，“你黏在……你黏在哪儿了？”

“我想他是去舔北边屋檐下的冰柱了，然后，哦，就像吉尔伯特那时候做的那样，他被黏住了。”弗朗西斯看了看在傍边蹭着脚下结了冰的泥巴的，那个叫吉尔伯特的，“我猜吉尔伯特也想去舔，所以他们遇上了……”

“我在他那么大的时候可没那么蠢！”吉尔伯特把身上的背包放在地上，反驳说，“……不过我还是好心的把他撕下来，还给了你，亚瑟，你该感谢我！”

很明显，亚瑟不想感谢他，他猛烈的摇晃着自己的表亲，非要从他的嘴里知道些什么，“你来这儿干什么？你怎么来的？你为什么要去舔那玩意儿？”他反反复复的问着问题，而阿尔弗雷德艰难的拿过电话傍边的便签，一开始他是准备写些什么的，后来——可能是太多单词的拼写难住了他，最后他用力的写下了‘F*CK YOU’，递给吉尔伯特。

吉尔伯特接过纸条，看都没看，随手扔进了垃圾桶。“弗朗西斯，我的老朋友，没想到你也来了！”他在弗朗西斯的身边坐下，热络的拍了拍他的大腿，“嘿，你看见外面停着的那辆车了吗？叫人作呕，我不得不往上面吐点口水才能平息心中的恶心……”

“什么车？是那辆阿斯顿马丁？该死的，那是我的车！”亚瑟终于扔下了手中的阿尔弗雷德，朝着窗外望去。他的这一行为引起了弗朗西斯的兴趣，后者跳起来，跑去窗口看着那辆车，“是招人厌，招人厌……你去哪里借来这东西的？”

爱德华看着眼前乱哄哄的一切，一时之间有些不知所措，反而是傍边的托里斯先反应过来，他对着受伤的阿尔弗雷德，“这可够呛的，冻住了可不能硬扯啊……我去看看有什么东西能让他好受点……”

阿尔弗雷德终于等到了一个会说点像样的话的人了，他无比感激的看着走向厨房的托里斯。

“我当然知道，当然知道……”吉尔伯特摊摊手，“我也遭遇过那种痛苦，所以，哈哈哈，所以本大爷才这样做！”

而亚瑟在一边大叫着让托里斯倒一杯盐水来，“我得好好问问这个小混蛋是怎么来的！”然后他指着弗朗西斯说，“如果你觉得这辆车是我借来的话能让你的自尊心好受点的话，你就尽量那么想吧！还有，吉尔伯特，”他转过头，用一根手指恶狠狠的向他表示了‘感谢’。

“放轻松，我又不知道把这种车开来乡下地方的神经病会是你……我是说，看到这样的车出现在这里总让人不会太高兴的。嘿，弗朗西斯，记得吗？我们以前往那种故意摆出来炫耀的好车上扔什么？泥巴……”

“还有狗屎。”弗朗西斯接口说，“所以这没什么，亚瑟，没什么。”

托里斯把端来的水放在阿尔弗雷德的面前，叫这可怜的孩子不得不惊恐的看着杯子——以及他身边残忍的表兄亚瑟，是他让托里斯去倒盐水的。

“嘿，那边的，那个谁？”吉尔伯特拿起那杯水一饮而下，他指着站在那边的爱德华，“呃，我记得你，你是……那个，那个……”

“爱德华·冯·波克，我是爱德华·冯·波克。”他尴尬的走过去，伸出自己的手。但吉尔伯特只是敷衍的和他随便握了几下，甚至没从沙发上站起来，“我记得你的，你从前总是跟着，那个，那个……”他看了一眼亚瑟，希望能从他身上得到一点提示。

“伊万·布拉金斯基，那时我们几个关系挺好的。”托里斯回答了他，拿起空杯子又朝厨房走去。

“那么他今天也会来咯？那个伊万？”站在窗边的弗朗西斯回头问道。

“我不知道……”见他看着自己，爱德华连忙摇摇头。他有点紧张，突然提到的那个名字让自己的脑袋一热，他低下头刚想去拿手提包，吉尔伯特抓起地上的背包跳起来，越过他飞快的朝楼上跑去，同时还大叫着，“我快忘了房间的事了，本大爷得去抢个好房间！”

爱德华跟着他走上了嘎吱作响的楼梯，他突然想起了这个莽撞的家伙，基尔伯特·贝什米特，他记得他有个成绩不错的弟弟，时常和弗朗西斯还有另一个家伙混在一起——也就是之前他记忆中‘想尽办法的去摔断身上的每一根骨头’的孩子之一，他从来不能和他们玩到一起去。爱德华不知道为什么他会在这里，不过管他的，现在自己得去好好的休息一下了，连续的工作加上开了三个半个小时的车让他疲倦极了。

在他身后，弗朗西斯回到了沙发上，他坐在亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德傍边的单人沙发上，看着亚瑟抓住阿尔弗雷德的脖子审问他。虽然年轻的阿尔弗雷德正遭受着舌头上的痛楚，但为了不让自己那点少得可怜的脑浆全被摇出来，他还是屈服了，承认自己确实是跟踪了亚瑟。

“你为什么要那样做？只是为了好玩？你的大学怎么办？”

“好了，好了，别怪他了，他这么做是有原因的……”弗朗西斯为阿尔弗雷德辩护，“等他好点了，你再问他吧……看看他的舌头，肿的都能把自己噎死了，可怜的小家伙！”

“你又知道点什么，弗朗西斯？”亚瑟生气的问他，“这关你什么事呢？”

“好吧，说实话，我是坐这位年轻人的车来的，所以我知道一些事，哦，这真的不能怪他，亚瑟，你也是有责任……”

“你还没买车？弗朗西斯，难道你想一辈子都领救济金过日子？哦，好吧，问题不在这里。阿尔弗雷德，告诉我，你来这里干什么？”

弗朗西斯叫起来，“我只是不想买车，明白吗？你烧掉的不单单是汽油，那是在杀害其他无辜动物的生命！”

“弗朗西斯，要是我的车真的还能烧掉其他的东西，我真心诚意的希望那是你！好了，你能不能别再打断我，让我好好的弄明白我这个愚蠢的表弟究竟想干什么！”亚瑟转过去，看着阿尔弗雷德，“现在轮到你了，先生，说点什么。”

“豪得……阿瑟……”虽然阿尔弗雷德的发音不清，但还是能听得出他说了什么，“姨妈很担心你，我是说，她不知道你这个周末提着行李要去哪里……我想我应该帮她弄清楚你是不是去和某位小姐渡假，然后她就能放心了，呃，就算没有固定的女友，但至少你在和异性约会，这对希望你能尽快结婚的姨妈是件好事……你知道的，她弄不清你的性向，这让她很苦恼……”

“唉，要是让她知道你坐飞机赶回来又开好几公里的车就是为了和一群大老爷们住在一起的话，这位可怜的女士该流泪了。想想吧亚瑟，这世界上最不该让她伤心的女人就是你的母亲了！”弗朗西斯拿起茶几上原本就属于自己的酒杯，“敬她一杯，希望她的儿子能早点承认，而不是当他的妈妈在他床底下搜出一堆同志书籍之后问他‘你是不是同性恋’的时候，气急败坏的大叫‘我不是！’。”

“闭嘴！弗朗西斯！”

“好的，亚瑟，但说真的，你要是真的那么痛苦，干嘛不搬出来？为什么还要和你的妈妈住在一起呢？恋母情节？”

“够了，弗朗西斯，我不想和你这种家伙动手……”

“……”

“噢，这儿玩得挺开心的！”五分钟之后，吉尔伯特整理完了自己的东西又回到了楼下，他看着互相掐住脖子的亚瑟和弗朗西斯，以及安安稳稳躺在沙发上看着付费电视的阿尔弗雷德说：“现在你们谁能告诉我，今天的晚饭谁来做？”


	3. Chapter 3

“这群吵闹的家伙。”托里斯对着爱德华叹了一口气，一边帮忙他收拾床铺。

“从前不就是这样。”爱德华朝他笑笑。

“这儿的暖气不强，你要是觉得冷我可以把电暖炉拿过来。”

“不，够了，托里斯，谢谢你！同时也要谢谢你的这场聚会……”

“这聚会，噢，爱德华，我不是主办人。我只是收到了邀请，然后我想，啊，既然是在这里举办的，那我该帮点忙。”

“不是你办的？啊，我还以为这种主意，我是说，在这里，我想大概只有你会把我们都聚到这里来……”爱德华脱掉鞋子，感觉自己的脚马上好多了，“不过，不过托里斯，你知道还有谁来吗？”

“谁？嗯，这我可不知道。”

“那么，那么那个，伊万，我是说布拉金斯基会不会来？”

“伊万？他的话……”托里斯张口刚要下去，楼下闹哄哄的叫起了他的名字，“我得先去看看下面，免得他们弄出什么无法挽回的乱子。噢，爱德华，把那条毯子给我。”

“好吧，托里斯，待会儿再谈……我会帮你准备晚餐的，几点开饭？”

“感谢你，我的朋友！我终于等到一个有些用处的人了！”托里斯打开门朝楼下走去，一边说：“先休息一会儿，我会来叫你的。”

爱德华关上门，躺倒在床上，他喜欢这种感觉——窗外的风呼呼的刮着，而自己这儿是暖和的，被单干净又柔软，周围的木头也发出好闻的气味。一切都是令人熟悉的，他觉得像是回到了孩提时，在玩累之后，终于能好好的休息一下了。

他把自己裹在被子里，慢慢的感觉脑中的晕眩停止了，他想起那个湖泊，夏天的时候，他就那里抓蜻蜓。有一次，他看见有一个孩子蹲在傍边脱掉了鞋子，卷起裤腿，将小腿浸在清凉的水中。夏日的阳光照在他淡金色的头发上，为他镀上薄薄的一层光晕。爱德华抓着手里的捕虫网看着对方拍打出的水花，水面反射出的光芒叫他睁不开眼睛，不过他还是眯着眼睛站在一边等了好几回。终于有一天，他走过去，问那个孩子能不能和自己一起玩。坐在岸边的孩子抬起头用紫色的眼睛看着他，“好啊。”他回答说，然后伸出自己湿漉漉的手，对着爱德华露出笑容。

“……爱德华！开门！”

那个梦突然被打断了，爱德华听见有人用力的瞧着门，他抓起眼镜，急忙跳起来开了门。

“你知道托里斯在哪儿吗？”门口站着的是吉尔伯特，“他不在你这里？”

“我，我不知道，我一直在睡觉……托里斯不见了？”

“反正我们找不到他！”吉尔伯特往门里望了望，“……也没什么事，就是想问问他有没有药……”

“药？”

“啊，你知道的，亚瑟的表弟的舌头受伤了，我们想给他治疗一下……”

爱德华拿起挂在傍边的毛衣穿上，又戴好了眼镜，“我想他大概是去拿什么东西了，你知道这里的房间很多……我去找他吧。”

“那太好了，我们给他打了电话，但他的手机无法接通。”吉尔伯特和爱德华一起走下楼，“你可以再试试，可能那个时候他去地窖了，地窖里的信号很差。”

爱德华摸出口袋里的手机，发现一个小时前托里斯给自己打过电话，不过自己睡得太死根本没有听到。又看了看时间，自己睡了有一个半小时。虽然现在才不到4点。不过天色倒是比平时暗了很多了，他朝着窗口看了一下，外面的雪变成了暴风雪，风也变得更强了，屋子外面的呼啸声急促而尖锐。

“电话不通。”弗朗西斯举着座机的听筒，“可能风把电话线刮断了，手机的通讯也断断续续的。”

“现在又变成关机了。”亚瑟看着自己的手机说：“我联系不上托里斯。”

“让我试试……”爱德华拿出自己的手机，“这是怎么了，他不见有多久了？”

“不知道，我们的注意力都在可怜的阿尔弗雷德身上，他现在没法说话了……”弗朗西斯说。

“不能说话？他的伤有这么重？”爱德华看着坐在沙发上，愁容满面的年轻人，“他刚才还能说话……”

“所以我们需要托里斯！他大概能给我们一点其他的药。”吉尔伯特补充。

“其他的药？”

“除了亚瑟弄出来的之外的东西。”弗朗西斯指了指站在一边的男人，小声的说：“都是他干的。”

“好了，弗朗西斯，这不是我的错！“亚瑟解释：“我这全是照着古老的方子调制的草药，要不是吉尔伯特往里面加了一勺该死的冻疮药水，我肯定能治好他！”

“冻疮药水有什么不对的地方了？他那是冻伤，难道不该用点那玩意儿吗？”吉尔伯特拿起傍边的一个小瓶子说：“这是特效药！”

“那也不能随便的往人喉咙里灌。”

“噢，那是亚瑟干的。”弗朗西斯说：“他把他摁在沙发上，倒了整整一杯下去！”

“因为我没有看到吉尔伯特把那瓶要命的冻疮药倒了进去……”

“所以可怜的阿尔弗雷德才会那样强烈的抗拒，你就没察觉到他正在大喊大叫？”

“噢，我知道为什么。”吉尔伯特插上话，“因为不管你给他吃什么，他都会想要没命似的挣扎的——亚瑟，只要是你做的，谁都会那样的。”

电话没有接通，爱德华放下手机，站在一会儿哀嚎着，一会儿又咳嗽起来的阿尔弗雷德面前叫他张开嘴，“你哪里难受，是嗓子疼还是有其他的地方不舒服？”

‘嗓子疼’，阿尔弗雷德在纸上这么写到，‘不过现在好点了’。

“他的扁桃腺肿了，我不知道接下来会怎么样，不过最好送他去医院看看。”爱德华说：“我们之中得有个人带他去……”

“拜托，他又不会死——我是说他刚才没死，那他肯定就不会死了……不会马上死……至少能撑到明天……是吧，阿尔弗雷德？”吉尔伯特指了指窗外，“反正我不会在这种天气出门的！”他看了一眼亚瑟，“那是你的亲戚不是吗？”

“可该负责任的人是你！”亚瑟大叫起来，“你该带他去，就算他是我的亲戚，但是是你把他弄成这样的！”

“好了好了，别再吵啦，伙计们。我有个好主意……”弗朗西斯打断他们说：“我们把托里斯找出来，然后自然就有人肯冒着大风雪拯救阿尔弗雷德啦。”

吉尔伯特和亚瑟想了想，同时点了头。

“噢，是啊，他一定乐意这么做。”

“他不会眼睁睁的看着一个原本健康的青年奄奄一息的躺在这里的，他从来都是个热心肠！”

“……而且这是他家的度假村，他不会让人死在这里的。”

于是认定了合适人选的三个男人命令阿尔弗雷德在沙发上装死之后，便分头去找托里斯。顺势的，他们也叫上了爱德华，尽管爱德华不情愿，但出于为好友的去向担心，他还是爬上了楼，一间一间的找了起来。

在最后的那个房间门前，他停了下来。虽然，这个房间与这里其他的房间都差不多大，唯一不同的就是多了一扇朝着湖泊方向的窗户，一天的光照时间也比较多。这本来对孩子来说没什么特别的吸引力，但是不知道什么时候开始，大家都开始争抢这个房间。可能，爱德华记得，可能一开始是伊万喜欢这里，所以才引起了其他孩子的兴趣——这很正常，小孩子都是这样的，就算是个没什么意思的东西，只要看到别人拿着玩，就一定想要抢到手。

他推开门走进去，惊奇的发现原来已经有人住了进来——虽然房间的主人并不在这里，但地上放着行李，床上也扔着几件衣服。爱德华好奇的走到窗前，拿起摊开在书桌上的书看了看。这时候，吉尔伯特突然在门口叫他，“找到他了吗？”

“什么，噢，没有。”爱德华转过身，他有些尴尬，急急忙忙的想从这个不属于自己的房间里走出来。

“嘿，这里还和以前一样。”吉尔伯特毫不在意的走了进来，指着窗户说，“从这里能看到那个湖，噢，他妈的，这雪下得真大。”

“你们找到了什么？”走廊上的亚瑟和弗朗西斯听到声音也走了过来。

爱德华退了出来，一面解释说：“我不知道这是你们谁的房间，抱歉，擅自闯了进来……”

“这不是本大爷的，虽然我倒是挺想抢的……我比你晚来，不记得了吗？”吉尔伯特说。

“也不是哥哥我的，更不是托里斯的，他的房间在下面，我刚才找过了。”弗朗西斯接着说，然后看了一眼亚瑟。

“我想这再明显也没有了。”亚瑟拿起窗前的那本书晃了晃，“这上面写着名字，伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“噢，他已经来了！什么时候？我怎么不知道……”吉尔伯特想了想，提出了大家都想知道的问题，“那他现在在哪里？”

是啊，我们都来那么久了，如果他比我们都早到的话，那他干嘛没出来和我们见面。爱德华感到很疑惑，他看了一眼傍边的亚瑟和弗朗西斯——这两个人在知道伊万来了之后突然露出了意味不明的奇怪微笑。

“我想我知道托里斯去哪里了。”弗朗西斯首先开了口，他摊摊手，“……当然还有伊万。”

亚瑟轻蔑的笑了一声，“思想肮脏的家伙，你就不能想点别的吗？”

“别告诉我你不是这样想的，小亚瑟，否则就把你恶心的微笑收起来。”

亚瑟哼了一声，转身走了。在一边的吉尔伯特莫名其妙的看着他们，“这是怎么了？”他看了看爱德华，然后又转向了弗朗西斯，“发生了什么？”

弗朗西斯凑到他耳边说了几句，这位先生便‘兴奋’的大叫着“我要去抓住他们，给他们个‘惊喜’，我要去抓住他们……”跑了出去。接着，弗朗西斯扭头对着爱德华笑了笑，“你不会也不知道我在说什么吧？”

爱德华急忙把头转过去，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜以掩饰自己的表情——他当然知道弗朗西斯话里的意思，谁都知道托里斯和伊万过去有过一段，现在这两个人同时消失了，他们在一起能做的事简直不言而喻。

“这叫做，叫做重燃旧情？还是说……仅仅是是为了怀念过去的青春呢？唉，我的这些老朋友啊……”弗朗西斯还留在原地自言自语的感叹着，而爱德华已经带着一张涨红了的脸，慢慢的走下了楼。

他用力的揉了揉自己的头发，然后失落的叹了一口气，一种曾出现在过去的无法言语的忧愁又笼罩在了他的身上。


	4. Chapter 4

亚瑟爬上了阁楼——当然他不是为了去瞧一瞧托里斯和伊万在干什么，他只是看到了天花板上垂下来的绳子，所以……好吧，他确实觉得他们会在这里，所以他更有理由去阻止他们。这可是同学会，他们不该在这个时候干这事，何况还有一个伤员躺在楼下，正忍受着痛苦！

可是阁楼上没有人，亚瑟绕着几个大箱子走了几圈，又看了看满是灰尘的地面，没有脚印，也就是说根本就没人来过这里。他闻到空气中陈腐的味道，这并不好闻，但却勾起了他的回忆。他记得在小的时候，不，精确的说，当他正处在那种微妙的年纪的时候，偶然的在这个阁楼上发现了一些成人杂志——可能是那些年纪比他大的孩子藏起来的，也有可能就是弗朗西斯干的。虽然他对那些东西表现出了嗤之以鼻的态度，但实际上他却没有翻开的勇气——良好的教育使他认为那是一件龌龊的事，同时他也担心被父母发现之后那难堪的场面。

不过当时另一个和他一起上阁楼的孩子却毫不在意的看了起来，那是伊万·布拉金斯基，可怜的亚瑟无法理解他怎么能当着别人的面作出这种事来，而且还面不改色的承认自己早就看过了——这让亚瑟的羞愧变成了愤怒，他开始鼓吹自已知道的比伊万还要多，企图用虚张声势叫这个小子乖乖的认输。不过伊万并没有丧气，正相反，他愉快的询问亚瑟究竟干了点什么，还问他有没有接过吻。

“那种东西，那种东西，我怎么可能……可能没做过那呢！”

“哎，那能和我试试吗？我妹妹娜塔莎总说要我吻她，虽然我永远都不会那样做。不过我倒挺好奇那样做之后会出什么事……”

“……会，会出什么事啊……”

把那种现在想来毫无意义的东西当作是尊严，年轻的亚瑟在这里献上了自己的初吻，结果伊万只是嘟囔着‘原来什么都没有嘛’便拍拍裤子上的灰跑走了，而后知后觉才反应过来的亚瑟为这事痛苦了整整一个暑假——也不知道他是为了那个吻，还是之后他们什么都没发生才感到难过的。

“……你看上去叫我怪不舒服的。”弗朗西斯突然爬了上来，“……到底在想什么？亚瑟，你真该瞧瞧自己的那张脸。”

亚瑟板起脸看着他，没有说话。而弗朗西斯深深的吸了一口气，感叹的说道：“这让我回想起我的第一次口交。就在你站着的地方……”他指着亚瑟，朝他挤了挤眼睛。

亚瑟忙不迭的跳开，“那就请你留在这里好好回想吧，我可没有兴趣。”他说完，准备离开。

弗朗西斯拉住他，“现在就我们两个人了，亚瑟，说说吧，你为什么来这里。就我所知……”他说：“就我所知，你并不喜欢这样的聚会，不是吗？”

“别多想，弗朗西斯，这和你没有关系！”

“那是为了谁？我想知道，亚瑟，告诉我，看看我猜得对不对……”

亚瑟没有理睬他，自顾自的朝门那边走去。

“薄情的人啊，我还以为你是为了哥哥我呢。”弗朗西斯突然在他身后大叫，“亚瑟，看到这令人怀念的东西，你就没有想到我们的过去嘛？”

“过去？我们有什么过去？拜托弗朗西斯，别让我吃不下晚饭！”

“那么是谁帮你把到了那个红发姑娘，想想吧，亚瑟，你可从没感谢过我……”

“……如果我没记错的话，是我自己，我自己邀请的她！”

“好吧，事实如此……虽然你接下来什么都没做，不过至少传闻就已经让你成了校园的风云人物了。可不管怎么说，你还是该感谢把烂醉如泥的你搬上那个女人的床的我吧？”

“我什么都没做？”亚瑟满脸疑惑的看着弗朗西斯，“你想说什么？”

“没什么，亚瑟，只是提醒一下你，你究竟和谁上的床……”弗朗西斯撩了撩自己金色的头发，“知道吗，看到这些场景，叫我想起很多的事……”

亚瑟沉默了很久，最后他咬牙切齿的说：“……地上明明有，明明有两个……”

“用过的安全套？那并不能代表你的对象，小亚瑟，哈哈，难道你还真以为你一晚上能来两次……”

“该死的，为了这件事，我差点被她的哥哥抓着脚从5楼扔下来！”亚瑟冲过去抓住弗朗西斯的领子，而弗朗西斯发出了愉快的大笑——顺着他的眼神，亚瑟猛地回头，看见阁楼地上的门被偷偷的掀开了，一双熟悉的眼睛正看着自己和弗朗西斯。

“阿尔弗雷德！”他大叫起来，同时跳起来踩上了那扇门，“你这个混蛋！你是看到他才把我当年的糗事抖出来的！弗朗西斯，你给我等着……”亚瑟站在门上不断辱骂着放声大笑的弗朗西斯，这时候，他们突然听见了一种奇怪的声音。

“……我想是你关上门的时候，没发现你表弟的手指正夹着中间……”弗朗西斯想了想，坦然的说。

亚瑟往自己的脚下看了看，确实，阿尔弗雷德的几个手指突兀的出现在门缝中，“……怪不得我听着像是猪嚎呢。”他从门上下来，接着是一记重物掉下去的声音，然后痛苦的叫声变成了细微的呻吟。

他们打开门，看见阿尔弗雷德躺在升降楼梯下面，他的双手像是被大象踩过一样，曲曲折折的蜷缩在胸膛上……

“这全怪你，弗朗西斯！”亚瑟大叫，一边准备爬下去看看阿尔弗雷德的伤势。

而弗朗西斯平静的回答说：“我确实是发现了偷看的阿尔弗雷德才这么说的，我想给这个年轻人一点嘲笑你的材料，亚瑟，这点我承认。但是刚才的那些话我可绝对没说谎，一个字都没有！”

于是亚瑟也滚了下去。

与此同时，吉尔伯特大叫着‘不好啦’‘不好啦’，出现在了他们的面前。“唉呦，你们又在玩什么？”他好奇的看着走廊上痛苦的叠在一起的亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德。

“别去管他们！”弗朗西斯从上面探出头来问道，“说说你发现了什么？”

“我们找不到托里斯和伊万。”吉尔伯特回头看了一眼跟着他走过来的爱德华，“他们的车也不在，是吗？爱德华，你刚才去确认了？”

“对，外面只有三辆车，其中那辆福特是我开来的。”爱德华掸着头上的雪花回答他。

“我吐了口水的阿斯顿马丁是亚瑟的，还有一辆四驱越野车我想是阿尔弗雷德的……”吉尔伯特看了看弗朗西斯，“你和阿尔弗雷德一起来的，所以，所以比我们早到的托里斯和伊万的车去了哪里？或者说，他们去了哪里？”

“你全都找过了？”

“全都找过了，从上到下，连地窖都去翻过了……弗朗西斯，你这儿也没找到他们，是吗？”

弗朗西斯点点头，他轮番看了在场的其他几个人，最后定格在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，“……这其实没什么关系，他们去了哪里……他们都是成年人了，没什么好担心，可能他们去买东西了……而现在首要的，首要的是……”他叹息了起来，“我们有了一个真正的伤员，可怜的阿尔弗雷德，他需要救治！”

去买东西？爱德华想到刚才出去时看到的漫天大雪，他不由怀疑起来，在这种时候？


	5. Chapter 5

“这就是一场人为的灾难！你们没发觉吗，这不是意外，不是！有人计划一切，他想把我们关在这里，一个一个的让我们消失！消失！我是说遭遇不幸，折磨，叫我们受罪，噢，是的，这都不是意外，托里斯和伊万的失踪，阿尔弗雷德的事……”

“嘿，阿尔弗雷德的事是你干的！”弗朗西斯提醒他，他傍边的爱德华悄悄的靠过来，小声询问这是怎么了，为什么亚瑟又喊又叫的看起来像是快要发疯了。

“噢，这个小气鬼只是不想让人坐他车……”弗朗西斯解释道，“那辆豪车是他的命，一般的人都不被允许，更别提是他那个表弟了。”

爱德华有些奇怪的看着眼前的一切，他们站在大雪里已经很久了，仅仅是为了怎么来分配座位。现在的情况是：有人必须带着阿尔弗雷德去医院——这本来挺简单的，亚瑟一个人就可以，反正这全是他闯出来的祸。但是亚瑟本人并不同意让阿尔弗雷德上车，他表示自己万分愿意带自己的表弟去看医生，只要不叫这个拥有破坏一切能力的小子上他的车就可以——就算阿尔弗雷德的手已经断了也不行！

于是爱德华提议让他来——当然是开他自己的车去，可是一切都准备妥当的时候，那辆老爷车却怎么都发动不起来。他们现在唯一的选择是阿尔弗雷德的车，但为了让当事人负起责任，弗朗西斯和吉尔伯特强烈要求加害者亚瑟必须跟他们一起去。经过不断的讨论，最后的场面变成：五个男人，两辆车，一辆一个人，另一辆四个人——要问起弗朗西斯和吉尔伯特为什么要跟着去，一是爱德华从来没有开过那么大的车，怕他在大雪里出事，弗朗西斯认为还是由他来开车比较好；二是，吉尔伯特觉得弗朗西斯要是走了，自己和爱德华留在那里会非常无聊，所以他们干脆一起出来，就算是去给自己再买点零食。

爱德华坐在车里，他不知道事情为什么会变成这样，他原本是来参加同学会的，现在却坐在一个伤员的旁边，看他举着自己略加包扎的双手，期望在城里能找辆拖车来修理自己的福特。不过好的是，阿尔弗雷德已经不再抽泣了，他刚才还用扭曲的面部表情告诉亚瑟他要买几个汉堡，而亚瑟也终于认识到了自己的错误，他抑制住了在阿尔弗雷德脸上来上一拳的冲动，和蔼可亲的点了点头——这让后者的心情好了点。就在不久之前，这个嘴里不能再骂出脏话，也不能朝他们比出中指的可怜家伙还沮丧得像是所有的灾难都降临在自己的脑袋上一样。

自己要比这好多了，爱德华这么想，他可能能在镇上找到托里斯，和一个善良的愿意在这种天气出门的拖车行把自己的车拉回来修理的好心人，最后他可能还能来得及吃晚餐——太好了，和他想象中的渡假几乎差不多了。可是他们走了不到二十分钟，前面亚瑟的阿斯顿马丁就停了下来。

“他大概是卡住了。”弗朗西斯摊摊手，“谁叫他把底盘这么低的车开来这种地方的！”说完，他饶有兴趣的看着亚瑟从车上走下来，围着那辆车绕了好几圈，一直到他的头顶开始积雪并朝着他们大吼大叫，弗朗西斯才停止大笑，和爱德华以及阿尔弗雷德一起下了车。

“我们得先把阿尔的车移开，然后你试着倒车——可能底下有块大石头……”弗朗西斯大声的对亚瑟提议，不过没等他转身回到阿尔弗雷德的车上，原本就呆在车上的吉尔伯特大叫着‘让我来！让我来！’，然后他发动了汽车。

爱德华听见弗朗西斯立马就痛苦的惊呼起来，在那长长的一声“唉呦”中，他看见吉尔伯特直直的撞飞了亚瑟的车，接着他自己驾驶的车也一头撞在树上，冒出滚滚的浓烟。

“这就是为什么基尔伯特·贝什米特先生至今没有驾照的原因！”弗朗西斯叹息起来，“他是个连倒车档都弄不明白的家伙，就我所知，他现在唯一的交通工具是他弟弟的自行车。”

“……我几乎通过了考试！”从车里爬出来的吉尔伯特开始为自己申辩，“好吧，有时候，我是会忘掉一点儿，但总有一天，总有一天……”

“你没有驾照！”倒在另一边的亚瑟终于爬了起来，他艰难的从眼前的惨状中缓和了过来——要知道，撞击发生的那一瞬间，他就在自己的车旁边，如果角度再有少许的偏移，那么现在他就该挂在已经成为残骸的阿斯顿马丁前面的那棵树上。

“你没有驾照！”他继续大叫着，“我竟然亲眼看着一个没有驾驶资格的人撞毁了我的车。”亚瑟抓住了跌跌撞撞走过来的吉尔伯特——奇迹般的，吉尔伯特也没受什么伤，甚至反应还相当的灵敏，在亚瑟朝他挥拳的瞬间就掐住了他的脖子，于是他们欢快的打起架来了。

而正当弗朗西斯沉迷于欣赏着缠斗在一起的两人的同时，爱德华盯着另一边的阿尔弗雷德——他举着双手站在他自己的车前面。和他表兄的激动正相反，这个年轻人表情严肃的看着已经毁掉的汽车——那八成不属于他，很有可能是从他父母那里死乞白赖借来的。他沉默的面对着眼前的东西，但在这平静之下，爱德华几乎能听见阿尔弗雷德开始磨牙的声音，于是在他反应过来并且加入亚瑟和吉尔伯特的战局之前，他不得不打断他们。

“我们现在该怎么办？我，我是说，我们怎么回去？”爱德华拉住阿尔弗雷德，尽量将他拖离那堆废墟。

“回去？哦，是的，我们离开镇上太远了，唯一的选择是回我们自己的屋子去。”弗朗西斯想了想，“或者那两位先生准备留在这雪地里决出个你死我活来……反正我是不想在这里冻死。”

“趁着天还没变黑。”爱德华补充说道：“我知道一条近路，绕过湖就是……”

“对，我也知道那条小路！”吉尔伯特从雪地上跳起来，拍拍身上的雪，“快些，我看天就要黑了。”

弗朗西斯看了看亚瑟的汽车，“……至于这个问题，我们可以等回去了再解决。”他带着幸灾乐祸的笑容从亚瑟的身边走过，同时还不忘提醒他：“别这么小气，反正这是那系列中最便宜的一款，不是吗？”

亚瑟气急败坏的抓起地上的雪，随手扔了出去。然后他无可奈何的跟了上去，远远的走在队伍的最后面，沿路上断断续续的念叨着吉尔伯特的驾照问题。不过他的酸讽并没有激起吉尔伯特的反抗——如果不是因为风雪大的叫人张不开嘴，就是吉尔伯特更本没听懂他话里的意思，倒是弗朗西斯一直在傍边偷笑。

“……我很好奇像你是怎么来的，吉尔伯特，你是，你是走来的？”

当雪稍微小了一点的时候，他们的关系终于好了一点，虽然亚瑟还在变着法的嘲笑他，但所有人的注意力现在都集中在怎么把脚拔出再插入厚厚的积雪中，这会儿可没人有打架的心思了。

“搭便车。我的运气不错，有人要去山里，所以带了我一段路。”

“运气是不错。”弗朗西斯大笑起来，“不过要是没人和你顺路，你准备在汽车站呆到什么时候？”

吉尔伯特无所谓的摊摊手，当他开口要说点什么的时候，爱德华大叫起来。于是所有人都朝他手指着的地方看去，他们看见一辆汽车栽倒在离岸不远的湖中，只剩下半个车屁股在水面之上。

“那是托里斯的车！”爱德华拔腿朝那边跑去，“我知道，去年他买新车之后在网上给我看过照片，我记得就是这样香槟色的……”

“等等，我说等等！”吉尔伯特拉住爱德华的胳膊，防止他由于过于激动而跳进水里。

他们几个尽量靠近那辆车，眯起眼睛往冰冷的水中看——不过肯定的，湖中一片漆黑，他们什么都看不见。亚瑟首先抬起头，他揉了揉眼睛，“……这不能说明什么，现在不能确认……至少我们不知道车里有没有人。”

“我们得报警，或者叫管理局的人……”爱德华慌慌张张的拿出手机，然后发现这里根本就没有信号，“该死！把你的借给我。”他拍了拍站在一边的吉尔伯特。

“干嘛？我不想显得太傻！里面可能更本就没人！我想，我觉得我们可以……”

“而且进来这里的路已经被封死了，警车和消防车进不来的，你这个白痴！”亚瑟在一边补充说到，“因为我的车和阿尔弗雷德的车还横在路中间！”

“后面的那条小路……”

“对，你知道从那里走要花多少时间的，等他们来了，这湖都他妈的冻上了！”吉尔伯特接着说，“我们得自己想办法——我是说，如果里面有人的话，我们得自己实施救援。”

“那你最好快一点！”亚瑟双手环抱在胸前，“现在就脱衣服下水吧，勇敢的贝什米特先生。”他说着看了看站在傍边一直没说话的弗朗西斯，然后又扭头问爱德华：“不过，首先，能确认这车是托里斯的吗？”

这下爱德华也犹豫了起来，他确实是在照片上见过，可这世界上和托里斯一模一样的车不知有多少呢！一时半会儿，他也不能肯定这就是托里斯的车。

“……我不知道这是谁的车。”弗朗西斯深深的吸了一口气，“不过，看见后车厢里飘着的那条围巾了吗？那是伊万的。”

最后，他还非常肯定的加上一句，“我可没看错，那不是商店里量贩的，是我送给他的，手工编织，全世界就一条。”


	6. Chapter 6

“还记得么，亚瑟，有一年，我记不清那确切是哪一年了……”正当吉尔伯特在一边做着下水前的准备运动的时候，弗朗西斯开始回忆过往，“听说当时你划着船去湖中央研究所谓的‘水怪’，当你拿出三明治准备开始午餐的时候，一只水鸟突然飞过来和你分享起来。于是你挥舞起船桨想将它赶走，不过你并没有握住你的武器，于是那玩意儿飞了出去，击中了在另一条船上钓鱼的安东尼奥的腹股沟。嗯，真是个不幸的事件，听说他连人带船都翻进了湖里。唉……也不知道这可怜的家伙是否能在这水中安息……”

“什么，安东尼奥出什么事了？”吉尔伯特走过来——他已经脱掉了上衣，浑身上下只剩一条裤衩，“他怎么了？我上个月还收到他寄给我的腌菜……”

“没什么，你就不能快点吗？”亚瑟不耐烦的说：“你已经折腾了足足有十分钟了！”

“我得做好热身！反正已经过了那么久了，我想再等个一分钟或者是一个小时都对车里的人没什么关系了……”

没等他说完，亚瑟抬脚将他踢进了水中。

另一边的爱德华依旧忧心忡忡的看着水面，尽管身为小学体育老师的吉尔伯特信誓旦旦的保证自己身体强壮如牛，并强调他每年都会去结冰的水里冬泳——虽然他皮肤的颜色确实惨淡了些，但不管怎么说他们都看的出那是一个经常锻炼的身体。所以当他叫嚣着自己肯定比这里整天坐在办公室里的人强壮的时候，大家纷纷同意他跳进水里看看车里的情况。

除了爱德华，他仍然觉着让警察来办这件事更为妥当，不过其他人再次否定了他——吉尔伯特认为他不能 ‘再’和警察惹上关系了，否则他就会丢掉工作，而他的弟弟会因为胃溃疡去住院；亚瑟认为这里的警察会通知他的妈妈——他们是多年的老邻居了，然后他将不得不忍受她通宵的询问和哭泣，如果事情发展到这个地步，那么他宁愿躺在水下的车里的是自己……当然，弗朗西斯也觉得他不想见到警察。

于是，爱德华只能向他们妥协，不过看着那个朝汽车慢慢游过去的脑袋，他还是非常担心——噢，但愿那里什么都没有，可如果是这样的，更严重的问题就出现了，他们去了哪里？爱德华长长的叹出一口气，当他再抬头望向湖中的时候，吉尔伯特白色的脑袋消失了。一分钟之后，他们开始朝那里扔石头，努力的确认他是否还在那里。

“完了，他沉下去了……”弗朗西斯这么说，“可能水下有什么拖住了他——比如阴魂不散的安东尼奥，他们是曾经是多好的朋友，他肯定想念他了……”

“够了，弗朗西斯！安东尼奥没有死！他和你一起毕的业！”亚瑟抬起脚边一块大的和成人脑袋一样的石头，“而且吉尔伯特也没死……我是说，还不一定……”

“你要是把这东西扔过去，他就一定没命了。”弗朗西斯指了指亚瑟手上的石头，“我觉得我得走了，我快冷死了，我们，我们不能都冻死在这里！”他对着爱德华大喊，“你怎么样？要和我一起走吗？”

“可我们不能把他留在这里，我是说吉尔伯特，还有，还有……”

“算了吧！”弗朗西斯转过身，感慨的说，“这是我参加过的最差的聚会了，现在我只想快点离开这该死的地方……然后，可能，我能去参加另一个好点的聚会，和一些我不怎么讨厌的人一起，比如去参加吉尔伯特的葬礼——我能在那里好好的喝上几杯，而且还不用看到柯克兰先生的脸！”

亚瑟扔掉那块石头，冲着弗朗西斯大叫：“有点同情心吧！他不是你最好的朋友吗？”

“当然，我会想念他的——然后我还能告诉他充满肌肉的弟弟，说是你把他踢下去的！想到你被揍个稀巴烂的样子，就能让我觉得好受点了。”弗朗西斯开始往回走，而亚瑟也跟了上去，似乎要和他争辩什么。

岸边只留下了爱德华，他走到水边，看着湖面，希望能看到什么。但是眼前一片雪白，他觉得即使吉尔伯特浮了上来，惨白的他也很难被发现。不过当他退后一步，准备换个地方的时候，水下突然伸出一只手拉住了他的脚。

“本大爷快死了！”吉尔伯特对着惊呆了的爱德华大叫，“你还在看什么？他妈的就不能把我拉上去吗！”

“车里有什么？”亚瑟在不远处朝他喊叫。

吉尔伯特挥了挥从水里捞上来的围巾：“什么都没有！还有，这是你给伊万的？”他把冰冷的围巾扔在弗朗西斯的脸上，“你什么时候给他的？”

弗朗西斯拧干了围巾——他没有回答，然后他们继续上路，在亚瑟和弗朗西斯‘合力’的带路之下非常神奇的将短短的路程走成了两个半小时。等他们到家的时候，天已经全黑了，每个人都又饿又冷的，房子里空无一人，他们在路上所幻想的‘托里斯已经回来了并做好了晚餐’的场景并没有发生。

而且整幢房子似乎更冷了，没人愿意把壁炉里熄灭的火重新点燃起来。阿尔弗雷德努力的脱掉鞋袜好用脚趾打开电视；亚瑟用纸巾处理着自己湿漉漉的外套，他很快就会发现纸巾的碎屑只会让一切更糟糕；弗朗西斯倒在沙发上休息，这时吉尔伯特终于找到了机会再次问他围巾的事。

“怎么了，什么让你这么好奇？”弗朗西斯懒洋洋的回答他，“作为一个朋友，一条围巾不算什么奇怪的礼物吧？”

“……没什么，我只是，只是觉得你应该没什么机会见到伊万，你们有联系？”

“他是个失业者，而且私生活糜烂，我是说，他有大段大段的时间能去浪费，他想见到谁就能见到谁——然后迅速的和他们搅和上。”亚瑟在傍边补充说道。

“好了，别罗嗦了，去给你的大衣抓虱子吧！”吉尔伯特要求亚瑟闭上嘴，让他继续和弗朗西斯的对话。

“那么，那么，你是什么时候见到他的？没什么，我只是想问问他最近怎么样……”

“唉，我的好吉尔，我知道你想知道什么，亲爱的……”弗朗西斯对他说，“我不想干预别人之间的事，但我得说，这事得你自己去找他说，从旁人嘴里掏出那点零星的话是没有任何作用的——如果当时是你离开他的，那现在就该主动点，象这样的旁敲侧击只会让人觉得假惺惺的……”

“什么？你和伊万，你和他……”亚瑟跳起来看着吉尔伯特，很快他又坐了下来，低下头继续揪着黏在大衣上的碎纸屑。

“还有这围巾，吉尔伯特，没什么值得你嫉妒的。去年我去尼泊尔旅游的时候，那里的妹子织给我的，然后前不久我见到伊万的时候，他觉得挺漂亮的，我就随手送给了他……”弗朗西斯停顿了一会儿，终于大笑起来：“你终于忍不住了？就为了一条围巾！刚才你还装得和伊万完全不认识呐！”

“好吧，好吧！别再说了，看起来伊万对你说了不少事……”吉尔伯特扭头想从这尴尬的场面里离开，“但是别再说了，弗朗西斯。”

“去洗个澡，朋友，我看你快感冒了！”弗朗西斯在他身后提醒他，而亚瑟也放下了手上活儿，在那边咳嗽了几声：“你是什么时候见到他的，前不久？是什么时候？”

“我以为你会对吉尔伯特和伊万同居又分手的那件事更感兴趣呢……”

“他们不单搅和在一起还同居了？”亚瑟惊奇的抬起眉毛，“怎么回事？”

“去问吉尔伯特，我不在别人的背后说他们的事。而至于我和伊万的见面，那也同样不管你的事。”弗朗西斯得意的看着亚瑟沉下了他的脸——他喜欢这样，引起一个话题却又闭口不谈，不过为了让这位先生感到更急躁，他还是透露了一点，“就在你一心等伊万来和你谈卖地的事的时候，我和他正在山上滑雪。”

“什么，你知道那件事？”亚瑟压低了声音对他说：“你怎么知道我要买他家的地？”

“因为正如你说的我是个私生活糜烂的失业者，我能知道很多事，其中就包括你要把伊万家的那块地买下来，然后在山的那边再盖个度假村——在快要通车的新高速公路傍边。”弗朗西斯揉揉自己的头发，“顺便我还能告诉你，伊万是不会卖掉那块地的。”

亚瑟一言不发的看着他。在他们的傍边，阿尔弗雷德发现了用嘴脱掉鞋子和袜子是那么的艰难，他气急败坏的开始用头捶打遥控器上的开关。而另一边，吉尔伯特从厨房里走了出来，一只手上还端着一个盘子。

“那是什么啊？”弗朗西斯问他。

“新鲜的小甜饼，巧克力的。”他嚼着嘴里的东西回答说，“厨房里还有热可可，噢，我快饿死了……你们要来点吗？”

“小甜饼？热可可？”亚瑟充满疑惑的看着弗朗西斯，他们立即去了厨房，并在那里发现了使用过的烤盘和依旧温暖的热可可。

“我发誓在我们离开之前，我在厨房弄给阿尔弗雷德的药水的时候，并没有这些东西！”亚瑟看了看弗朗西斯和吉尔伯特。

“我从进门就一直坐在沙发上，你们都看到了，再说我也没有任何精力去弄这些玩意儿。”弗朗西斯说。

“而这个笨蛋，我想他也不会做小甜饼什么的。”亚瑟对着吉尔伯特说：“别再吃那个盘子里的饼干了，也别往我弟弟的嘴里塞！”

“他喜欢吃，这又怎么了？我们都饿了，而这里有点心！”

“不可能是阿尔，也不可能是亚瑟你做的——这东西看上去挺好吃的，那就百分之百不是你做的。还有，爱德华？”弗朗西斯跑出去叫住刚进门的爱德华，“你一直外面在弄你的车？”

“是的，怎么都发动不起来。”满手油污的爱德华回答说，“出什么事了吗？”

“噢，没什么，只是看起来在我们离开的时候，有人留在了这里……”弗朗西斯看了看在场的所有人，亚瑟，吉尔伯特，阿尔弗雷德以及爱德华，“走吧，让我们去看看除了我们还有谁。”

不过当他们把整幢房子上上下下里里外外都翻了个遍之后，却没有发现其他人，所有的一切都和他们离开时一样——除了那些饼干，热可可和一张乱七八糟的厨房料理桌。

“我不喜欢这种感觉。”吉尔伯特说：“……这太奇怪了。而且爬上爬下的让我有点发晕。”

“谁都不会喜欢的，有人藏在这里，而我们不知道他是谁。”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩膀，“或者这里真的没有人——确实有人做了小甜饼，但可能后来他觉得无聊，于是又走了！”

“不！”亚瑟打断他，“这不正常，我是说，你没想过吗？为什么这个聚会要在这个时候，这个地方举办？主办人又是谁？哈，你不知道，噢，老天，我也不知道，谁邀请我们来的，目的是什么，这些都是问题！”

弗朗西斯看了一眼爱德华，“你不知道是谁邀请你来的？”

“不，我不知道，我只是收到一封电子邮件，然后我给托里斯打了电话，他确认了这件事，于是我就来了。”爱德华咬了咬自己的嘴唇，也表现出了一丝不安，“但是我知道不是托里斯举办的。”

“不是我，不是你，不是他……”弗朗西斯环顾了四周，“真够怪的！”

“我想到了，在这其中的问题。你们有没有看过那样的电影，一群人被邀请到一个地方，然后他们一个接着一个的死去，因为有人要报复他们，为了，为了多年前的事……”亚瑟激动的说：“还有小说，对，很多的故事里都有这样的情节，一些人被困住了，就象我们一样，然后他们之中有个凶手……”

“得了吧，亚瑟。”吉尔伯特提醒他：“我们还没落到那种地步！”

“但是托里斯不见了，这是事实，在这样的风雪中他能去哪里？要么是发疯了，否则没人会自己跑出去的。而且那辆掉进湖里的车，你也看到了。”亚瑟看了看爱德华，“现在实际的情况是，我们被困住了，我们不能自己离开这里，还有一个不明身份的人躲在这里……”

“好了，你太紧张了。”弗朗西斯打断他，“亚瑟，事情没那么严重，这些事都是巧合。”

“那么你来给我解释一下，为什么偏偏是这些人——除了跟着我来的阿尔弗雷德，我，你，爱德华，托里斯以及行踪不明的伊万，我们这些人在高中的时候都是电影欣赏协会的成员，只有吉尔伯特例外。”亚瑟转过身子，指着靠在墙上的吉尔伯特，“为什么，为什么没有驾照的你，要去开车呢？”

吉尔伯特强烈的抗议说道：“我会开车，只是缺少那张小纸片而已！”

“噢，多么的不符合逻辑！你明知自己没有开车的资格，却还是那么做了。然后你就故意撞坏了我和阿尔弗雷德的车，为了断掉我们的出路……”亚瑟一边说，一边朝周围的人使眼色，表示站在那边的人就是他刚才所说的‘凶手’——他杀死了托里斯，正在找下一个牺牲者。

“当然他可能还有别的合作者，趁我们离开的时候，在这个房子里满下陷阱，等我们回来好要了我们的命——比如那边的饼干，可能被下了毒，因为吉尔伯特知道我们回来之后一定都饿了……”

“可吃了饼干的，只有吉尔伯特一个人……”弗朗西斯疑惑的说。

“……好吧，总有其他的手段的。”亚瑟继续进行他的推理：“他这么做总有他的道理……不过我觉得，这场莫名其妙的聚会可能就是他举办的，因为他想要谋杀我们其中的某个人，但只是单单杀死目标的话又非常容易暴露凶手的身份，所以他要将这一切变成一个连环的凶杀案……”

“够了！”站在一边的吉尔伯特终于忍不住了，他面红耳赤的拍打着桌子，“这他妈的都是胡说八道，我是被邀请到这里来的，被邀请来的！”他从衣服里拿出一张薄薄的纸：“如果你觉着这场聚会里什么阴谋的话，那就是去问问寄出这张纸的混蛋！”

亚瑟接过请帖，瞄了一眼之后淡淡的说：“这是寄给路德维希的。”

“路德维希，路德维希……这又有什么差别？”吉尔伯特辩解，“他是我的弟弟，而且，而且他太忙了，所以我代替他来参加，这又说明了什么？”

“他是太忙了？还是根本就没看到这封信？”弗朗西斯走到亚瑟和吉尔伯特的中间，“现在事情非常清楚了，这位吉尔伯特先生想要挽回和某人的关系，所以他冒名顶替出现在了这里。亚瑟，再清楚不过了，没有你想象的那么复杂……”

“这什么都不能说明！他，那个凶手可能布下了许多局来迷惑我们。好吧，你提到了某人，我想这正是他做这一切的动机。瞧见了吗，失踪的托里斯，因为他和那个某人有过一段，所以……”

“好了，亚瑟，我保证吉尔伯特没有那么聪明，他连，他连二元方程式都解不开，更别提去计划什么阴谋诡计了！”

“嘿，弗朗西斯，我听得懂你在说什么……”吉尔伯特不满的吼起来，“还有你，亚瑟·柯克兰……”

“等等，让我说完，这个被嫉妒心折磨的发疯的男人接下来就会对付你了，弗朗西斯，我知道你也和伊万上过床……”

“什么？弗朗西斯，你……不过等等，我说，亚瑟·柯克兰，我不知道这件事……”

“吉尔伯特，先别说那些陈年往事了！”弗朗西斯朝他挥挥手，没等他再说什么，吉尔伯特已经抓住了亚瑟的衣领将他从地上提了起来，“闭嘴，你这恬噪的家伙！嗯，就是因为我撞坏了你的车，所以你那可笑的被害妄想症又发作了？嘿，弗朗西斯，抓住他的腿，我们可以把他埋进雪里……”

“我就知道你是有帮手的，我就知道！”亚瑟激动的蹬起了腿，然后开始朝着在场的所有人吼叫。

“噢，我快受不了了……”弗朗西斯无奈的对着爱德华叹息，“如果你能帮忙去看看客厅里的阿尔弗雷德为什么也在尖叫的话，我会非常感谢的。还有你，吉尔伯特，如果你不能立即把他掐死以停止这种吵闹，那么就把他放下……”

于是爱德华在亚瑟，弗朗西斯和吉尔伯特的争吵声中跑了出去——他有点浑浑噩噩的，特别是在听到亚瑟的话之后。他从来就不知道伊万还发生过那样的事，和吉尔伯特或者是和弗朗西斯。这对他似乎是个打击，但是他已经习惯了这种感觉，在那么多次的看着托里斯和伊万出双入对之后，他已经接受了他不会属于自己的现实。回想着多年前自己是怎样隐藏好情绪，爱德华神情自然的站在阿尔弗雷德的面前，询问他是否需要帮助。

阿尔弗雷德用他受伤的双手笔划着，嘴里发出‘哑哑呜呜’的叫声。

爱德华看了一眼他指着的电视机——上面一片雪白，然后他摆弄了一下遥控器，遗憾的对这个年轻人表示可能是风暴把天线刮走了，现在他们没法收看电视了。同时他还暗示与其关心电视上的无聊内容，还不如去厨房看看，运气好的话，就能看见他表兄被活活掐死的精彩场面。

就在阿尔弗雷德不死心的对着电视机抱怨的时候，厨房那边的声音越来越大。爱德华连忙跑过去，发现吉尔伯特已经放开了亚瑟，靠在墙上喘息着，而弗朗西斯正和亚瑟进行激烈的争吵。

“好吧，就像你嘴里说的，亚瑟，那么先证明你自己！”弗朗西斯指着亚瑟的鼻子，“最有可能，最有可能作出这些事的难道不是你吗？噢，别辩解，这里没有一个人比你更心思缜密了，嗯，不是吗？从小你就喜欢在别人背后盘算，做些讨厌的小动作，比如，记下谁在课堂上做了些什么再交给老师，你就是这样的人！说到动机，啊，动机，你当然有动机！伊万家的那块地，他怎么都不肯卖给你，但是如果他出了什么事，那么这将作为遗产留给他的两个姐妹，两个可怜的女流之辈——我想到时候你肯定有办法说服她们的；还有托里斯，他的父亲是这个度假村的合伙人之一。对于这个继承者，不可能对你的开发计划全然不知——如果他知道，那一定不会欢迎一个对手的出现，可能你们有什么我不知道的纠纷，可能你觉得他消失不见更有利于你把这一大片地全都纳入你的土地计划之中……”

“停下来，弗朗西斯，停下来！我们说的是吉尔伯特，是他！这和我没有……”

“是你先提那些见鬼的动机的！我知道你喜欢，也有很多那样的的小说，那么就去参加这样那样无聊的推理俱乐部，或者什么都好，但是别觉得任何人都会像你那样神经质……”弗朗西斯伸手扶了扶额头，再一次耐心的解释：“这都是巧合，没有你所想的那些……至少别把我卷进来，我不想玩这种折磨人的游戏。”

他这么说着，站在旁边的吉尔伯特突然无声无息的倒了下去，他带倒了桌上的烤盘和其他东西，它们掉在地上发出巨大的响声——配合亚瑟凄厉的叫声倒也相得益彰。

“他被毒死了！他被毒死了！”亚瑟大叫着在厨房的另一头来回渡步，一面紧张万分的盯着蹲在地上查看情况的弗朗西斯，“他死了么？噢，我就知道，这是个有计划的谋杀，是谋杀！”

“……他发烧了，只是发烧！”弗朗西斯大声打断他，“因为他跳进了冰水里，这显而易见，和你的谋杀没有一点关系！”

“那现在我们该怎么办？”看了许久的爱德华终于开口说话了，“我们确实被困住了，有人不见了，还有两个伤员……我觉得我们该，该寻求警察的帮助……”

“我们得找警察，好吧，在出现下一个牺牲者之前……”亚瑟终于想明白了，比起被杀死后尸首扔在雪地里，他还是能忍受自己母亲的唠叨的。“我觉得我们是该找警察了。”

“不！你们都太紧张了……这，这其实没什么事，没什么事。我想，到明天早上，等到天亮了一切都会恢复正常。而且吉尔伯特病得不重，真的，他有好几次都快死了，结果最后还不是活蹦乱跳的，他不会有事的，我们都不会有事的。”弗朗西斯慢慢的从地上站起来，踢了地上的吉尔伯特两脚：“看，他好得很。不过就算他死了，那也是因为亚瑟把他踢进水里的关系……”

爱德华和亚瑟看着弗朗西斯，他脸上的笑容有点不正常。于是亚瑟飞快的看了一眼爱德华，大叫着让他去打电话，然后就朝弗朗西斯扑了过去。爱德华跑出厨房，他还有点犹豫，拿起电话的听筒却又放了下来——他分心听着从厨房传来的巨大声响，直到确认他们是真的打起来了，才再次举起手。不过当他按下第一个按键之后，一道银光从他眼前闪过，他愣了一下，接着便看到一把刀插在地上，傍边是被切断的电话线。

“放下来吧，那东西现在没有用了。”弗朗西斯将刀从地上拔起来，同时理了理自己散乱的头发，温柔的询问他说：“放下来，好吗？我亲爱的爱德华，我们不需要警察。”


	7. Chapter 7

爱德华从来就不觉得自己有什么好运气，不过现在，当他看见弗朗西斯手里拿着的那把刀正一块一块的切下烤好的鸡肉，而不是插进自己的胸膛里，他突然觉得自己还是挺幸运的。应该说，现在每个人都感觉挺好的——除了亚瑟之外，当他们享用着弗朗西斯做的热腾腾的晚餐的时候，这个固执的男人依旧坐得远远的，捂着自己的脑袋，冷眼旁观。

“你干嘛不来吃点儿，难道你不饿吗？”弗朗西斯好心的问他。

“被你毒死？噢，算了吧！弗朗西斯，我不会听你这个凶手说的话的。”

“凶手？”弗朗西斯咽下嘴里的食物，无可奈何的说：“如果我们这里真的有个凶手的话，那也是你——是你把阿尔弗雷德毒哑，弄断他的手指的……然后，”他指指躺在沙发上的吉尔伯特，“这也是你一脚踢进水里的。”

“噢，那你怎么解释我头上的这个肿包？”

弗朗西斯摊摊手，“你跳起来扑向我的时候，自己踩到了地上的擀面杖，然后你的头磕在桌沿上……你说这要怪谁呢？”

“现在你要把责任全怪在我的身上咯？”亚瑟站起来，指着他的脸说，“你这个在逃的罪犯！”

“别这么说，这只是一点误会，误会……亚瑟，你要知道，结婚这种事得两厢情愿……”弗朗西斯努努嘴：“但现在她们都同意了，可我还没想好，嗯，作为一个男人我得深思熟虑……”

“她们？噢，她们……这就是婚姻诈骗！你拿了那些可怜的女人多少钱？”

“相信我，这其中有很深的误会……”

爱德华看着他们在那边争吵，嘴里拼命的嚼着食物——对于这顿晚饭，他们等了很久，旁边的阿尔弗雷德甚至根本就不看自己抓到了什么，只要是在他手里的东西就通通往嘴里塞。他们都饿了太久了，除了吉尔伯特，他还是奄奄一息的躺在沙发上。不过阿尔弗雷德倒挺高兴能少一个和他分享食物的人——而且他的表兄正忙着和弗朗西斯斗嘴，这样他就可以像条狗一样的把整张脸都埋在盘子里，没人会来管他的吃相并且强迫他用叉子和刀子啦……不，不，不，即使他的手指断了也不行，为了所谓的餐桌礼仪，亚瑟才不去理会阿尔弗雷德是否会失手切到他自己，或者是坐在傍边的人，反正亚瑟自己坐得挺远的。

“好了，我承认这件事我确实有做得不好的地方，但是，我已经做了晚饭作为割断电话线的补偿了……”弗朗西斯往盘子里盛了点东西，“而且，我保证我会照顾吉尔伯特——到天亮，等我们能离开这里，在此之前我不会让他死掉的……”他走到吉尔伯特傍边，打了他两个响亮的耳光，“嘿，起来喝点热的东西，你会好受点的……别装死了，否则我把这滚烫的东西都倒到你脸上去……”

这一片祥和的气氛，爱德华不禁这么想。他现在终于好受点了——自从他们开始找托里斯，事情就越变越糟，那浸在湖里的车，伊万的围巾以及他和弗朗西斯，吉尔伯特的关系……这些烦人的事都被流进胃里的食物化解了。况且事情也逐渐明了，弗朗西斯不是犯人，他不愿报警只是因为，呃，他被其他的事纠缠着；吉尔伯特来这里的原因也合情合理——他自己的理由肯定比亚瑟的推理说得过去，现在的疑点在于，托里斯去了哪里？伊万又在哪儿？还有那些饼干是谁烤的？

……好吧，事态也没有自己想象的那么好。

“……我们不妨这么想，既然这是一场针对‘电影欣赏协会’会员的聚会，可能线索在这之中……比如还有谁会来，那个‘他’把我们聚在一起的目的又是什么……”

“……噢，他又开始了！”弗朗西斯痛苦的叫起来，“唉，亚瑟，究竟什么才能阻止你去想这件事呢！”

“闭嘴，让我好好想想！”亚瑟白了弗朗西斯一眼，“……直到我找到真相。弗朗西斯，你可以随便过你的日子，可我不愿意在一个雪夜里不明不白的死在这个鬼地方。”他看了一眼爱德华，“现在让我们整理一下，爱德华，你还记得那时候我们有几个人吗？”

“‘电影欣赏协会’？呃，我，托里斯，你，弗朗西斯……”

“路德维希，吉尔伯特的弟弟。”亚瑟补充说：“还有……”

“我记得还有一个，他来了几次就走了，是个亚洲人……他叫什么来着，有着一头漂亮的黑发……”弗朗西斯想了想说：“他在我们的镇上住了一段时间，不过很快就搬走了。”

“是啊，因为你总是播放一些不健康的电影并企图和他约会，弗朗西斯。那个‘电影欣赏协会’不过是你干下流事情的一个幌子。”亚瑟叹了一口气，“所以参加的人非常少。”

“反正你参加了，我的亚瑟。你怎么不想想为什么其他的社团都不要你？好比诗歌社，噢，我想起来了，连刺绣社的姑娘们都不愿意和你呆在一起……”

“……好吧，我们不谈这个问题！想想该想的，还有谁参加了这个该死的社团？”

“伊万·布拉金斯基……”爱德华说，“还有他。”

“噢，最明显不过了，这件事就是他干的！”亚瑟出人意料的在下一秒就完成了他的推理，“他喜欢捉弄人，然后他不喜欢我们，所以……”

“虽然听上去有点奇怪……”弗朗西斯皱起了眉头，“但确实，他会喜欢这样的玩笑的。在我们小时候，还记得吗？就在这间房子里，我们在玩捉迷藏，但他喜欢和我们开玩笑，他会躲起来，噢，当然，躲起来，就算他是那个来找的人，他也喜欢把自己藏起来——然后这个游戏就没完没了的了……”

爱德华捂住了自己的嘴，“可我不能相信，你是说，这是他干的，他把托里斯……”

“他可能砍掉了他的头，也就是说，他躲起来，然后突然出现，砍掉了可怜的托里斯的头，然后他又躲起来，然后我们出去找托里斯，于是他就用那段时间处理掉了尸体——嗯，顺便烤了饼干。”

“亚瑟，这推理真可怕。”弗朗西斯倒了点酒，表示要是不把自己灌醉了，他就不能相信这个故事。

“不，我不相信，他这么干有什么好处呢？”爱德华继续为伊万申辩，“伊万并不是这么残忍的人，我记得，我还记得有一年，我去湖上滑冰，结果冰破了，是他趴在冰上把我救上来的……”

“对，我也记得，你当时借穿了他新买的溜冰鞋。”弗朗西斯提醒爱德华说，“换做我也会那么拼命的——那可是一双新鞋！”

“可我不明白，理由呢，他干嘛要这么做？”

“很简单！”亚瑟摸着自己的下巴，无比肯定的说，“他和托里斯交往过，所以他一定想要砍掉他的头。”

“他又不是你，亚瑟，可能这个世界上只有你会这么去对付自己的旧情人。我想一个心智成熟的成年人都能处理好这种人际关系，除了你之外。另外，我能不听这种荒唐的话了吗？”弗朗西斯喝光了他自己的酒，然后站起来准备回自己的房间睡觉，“为了能让我一觉睡到明天早上，我不能再听你说的话了。好了，亚瑟，爱德华，还有可爱的阿尔弗雷德，得说晚安了。”

“你会死在浴室里的，我是说，你想去就去吧。”亚瑟翘起自己的一条腿，放在另一条上面，“去吧，弗朗西斯，我总不能阻止每一个人去做他们想做的事，我也只能，只能告诉他们可能会发生的事——但也可能不发生。”

“我觉得太可笑了，是不是，爱德华？”弗朗西斯已经站了起来，却没有往前面走，“你觉得会发生那样的事？当我洗澡的时候，有人会拉开浴帘，用刀刺向我，然后我不断的发出尖叫，像电影里演的那样？”

“我可没这么说，弗朗西斯，你也能选择盆浴……噢，老天，我只是打个比方，你无法理解吗？我们最好在一起！”亚瑟看了看在场的每一个人，包括正准备用牙咬开一罐可乐的阿尔弗雷德，“现在在这里，就可能在我们的头顶上，还有一个人，他藏在这里，而我们没有人知道他接下来想做什么……所以我们呆在一起，这才是最安全的，明白吗？我们得……”

“是啊，亚瑟，如果我们之中有一个你所谓的‘凶手’的话，那么他也就没可能再做什么啦。我明白的，但是……”弗朗西斯朝他们挥挥手，往二楼走去，“你可以怀疑这里的每一个人，但是我不可能放着自己这张被晒伤的脸什么都不做，我的鼻子都要蜕皮了。另外，亚瑟，我觉得你说的纯属胡扯！”

他们三个看着弗朗西斯上了楼。然后沙发上的吉尔伯特醒了过来，说他做了一个被邀请喝汤的梦，之后他又表示他的喉咙很痛，现在不想喝什么汤。爱德华和亚瑟都没有理睬他，只有阿尔弗雷德把面前的可乐推了过去，希望能有一个好心人帮他打开这玩意儿。不过吉尔伯特响亮的打了个喷嚏，将鼻涕弄得瓶子上到处都是，接着场面陷入了尴尬。

爱德华看着墙上挂着的装饰品，一把斧头和一把弓——那是很久以前，当这里的居民还靠打猎为生时的东西了。伊万曾经想把它们拿下来，在他们小时候，在他们玩打仗游戏的时候。他总是觉得那把斧头能做很多事，例如去劈开讲台好阻止老师发昨天的试卷，有时也会想着去剁掉谁的手指。但他从来没有那么做，爱德华知道，他不是个残忍的人，更不会去报复谁……嗯，好吧，只是对于那些没有惹他的人来说，他确实非常的友善，总是面带微笑，带着那种看久了瘮得慌的微笑……

回想起那种笑容让他背上一凉。实际上，这里是很冷——夜越来越深，温度越来越低，但没人愿意去把炉子生起来。爱德华拿起弗朗西斯留在茶几上的酒给自己倒了一杯，这是那种度数很低的甜酒，直到他喝下第二杯，才微微有些温暖的感觉。他并不喜欢甜食，可能因为母亲是护士从小就不准他吃太多甜食的缘故，或者他天生就是如此。在他的印象中，小时候的伊万倒是非常喜欢甜的东西，就像人类本能的喜欢熟透的果实，伊万被其中的糖和乙醇所吸引，这也导致了他长大之后非常爱喝酒。实际上，公平的来分析，追求这种发酵后的液体只是因为它的气味意味着食物与生存——只不过有时候他的大脑错误的认为自己饿过头了。

有一次，爱德华想起来，就是在弗朗西斯所说的捉迷藏游戏中，他和伊万一起躲在一个大衣橱里——虽然伊万该是那个来捉他们的人，但是他觉得外面太冷了，不如躲在这堆衣服里舒服。当爱德华惊讶的发现这个当‘鬼’的睡在橱里的时候，立即被捂上了嘴，伊万解释说这个游戏其实挺好玩的，所以他不准备早早的就结束——最好所有人都陪他玩到家长们要求他们去睡觉为止。然后伊万从口袋里摸出一块巧克力给爱德华作为沉默的奖励，那块糖果被捂得太久，爱德华胆战心惊的将它放进嘴里的时候，它差不多已经化成了糊状。味道也非常奇怪，只有粘乎乎的口感和一种奇怪的气味——后来他才知道这是因为伊万的小妹妹在她哥哥所有的糖果上都舔了一遍，又重新包好放进伊万的口袋里……

那次捉迷藏的结局是他们的家长差点叫来了警察，就在他们俩在衣橱里睡得满身是汗的时候。不过爱德华现在倒挺怀念那种前胸后背都湿透的感觉的。他觉得这里真的是太冷了，希望亚瑟能让他上楼躲在温暖的被子里，或者他也可以睡在这里，反正爱德华知道如果这个房子里真的有个凶手的话，在哪里都一样糟糕。

“……可能。”亚瑟突然小声的说，“可能是我们惹到了他……”

“你说什么？”爱德华支起身子问他。

“没什么，我是说……这好像是没什么理由的，但是可能我们或者是我们其中的一个人惹到了他，所以他才……”

吉尔伯特打断他，“你说的是谁？”

“伊万，我说的是伊万，只有他一开始就没露脸，这不奇怪吗？你知道的，他脾气古怪，谁都不知道他在想什么……可能，我指吉尔伯特，可能就是你。你和他同居的时候究竟怎么招惹他了，他这么做就是为了报复你？”

“我什么都没做！你干嘛不想想你自己，你又干了什么？亚瑟，我可是听说当年他和托里斯分手可是多亏了你！”

“不关我的事！那是……”亚瑟结结巴巴的准备解释。他之前的话提醒了爱德华，他不由得的开始思考伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基在哪里？或者说他究竟有没有来？那些关于他东西全是为了虚张声势，是别人制造出来用来欺骗他们的幻象？还有托里斯，他是真的失踪了，还是故意躲了起来？

当他沉默着想这个问题的时候，吉尔伯特对着亚瑟大声的嚷起来：“打小报告，挖人墙角，你干了不少的事啊！虽然表现的是为了正义什么的，但你就是个热衷于满足自己阴暗心理的变态家伙……”

亚瑟跳起来，举着手似乎要和吉尔伯特展开搏斗，这时候弗朗西斯从楼上下来了——准确的说，他脸上糊着一些像呕吐物似的东西，衣冠不整的从楼梯上跌了下来。等他滚落到地上的那一瞬间，又立即站了起来，惊慌失措的指着楼上说：“楼上有人！”

在场所有的人镇定的看了这个穿着睡袍的男人足有十秒钟，最后亚瑟代表他们问出了问题，“你脸上的是什么？”

“别管这个啦！你们听到我说的了吗？”弗朗西斯压低声音又说了一遍：“楼上有人！”

吉尔伯特发出粗鲁的笑声：“哈，谁给你这件睡袍的？它是丝绸的，丝绸的，水蓝色的丝绸！我真不敢再看下去了，弗朗西斯，你穿着一件水蓝色的丝绸睡袍！”

“嘿！就没有人听我说的，楼上有人吗！”这下他终于放开嗓门冲着他们大喊大叫起来，“有一个人在上面！”他看了他们几个，“刚才你们其中没人上去过是吗？”

“我早说过了。”亚瑟将双手抱在胸前坐下来，颇为自豪的说：“我说过了，而你没有听我的，现在看看……”

弗朗西斯没有理睬他，只是不停的抽着纸巾盒里的纸巾，接着一边擦着脸上的面膜，一边说：“我正在敷面膜，突然听见有人在外面的走廊上，噢，一开始我不确定，但是你们知道的，走廊的木头老化了，走起路会发出‘嘎吱嘎吱’的声音。然后，我等了一会儿，等那声音再次出现，但是什么都没发生。当我抬起头的时候，看见镜子里映出有人正经过门缝，我看见了，那是，那是……”

弗朗西斯大大的吸了一口气，在众人期望的眼神中说，“一个模糊的影子……”

“就是说，你根本没看清那是谁？或者说，那是什么？”

“你还能指望我怎么做！”弗朗西斯反问道，“冲上去和那个人拼个死活？”

“对啦，对这么个穿着水蓝色丝绸的蠢家伙你是不能要求他做什么的。“吉尔伯特狂笑着说，接着他就捂着自己的头叫疼了。

场面突然冷了下来，只有弗朗西斯和亚瑟气势汹汹的对望着。爱德华觉得自己最好避开现在的局势，他找了个借口，说厨房里乱糟糟的，得有一个人去整理他们吃剩的碗碟。接着他急急忙忙的离开了——途中还差点踩到那块松动的木地板。

弗朗西斯披上挂在门口衣架上的大衣，将自己捂得紧紧的，坐在沙发上。而亚瑟一直盯着他看，似乎想说什么，不过吉尔伯特的接下来的话将他的话堵在了喉咙里。谁都不知道这个发着高烧的病人究竟在和他们之间的哪个人说话，他只是瘫坐在沙发上，一只手搭在额头上，面对着空气虚弱的自言自语着。

“……我们刚才谈到他做的那些好事呐，我们亲爱的亚瑟……他那可怕的嫉妒心……我早就看出来，他对伊万有意思，于是向他告了密，然后拆散了他和托里斯……”

“噢，我当然记得，多么可怜的一对啊！”弗朗西斯朝着亚瑟挤挤眼睛，他看到他的脸憋得通红，气愤得什么都说不出来。“所以我知道他来这里，或者说缠着伊万卖地不是那么简单。这个狡猾的家伙从来不做亏本买卖，他总会在其他地方找好处来补偿自己的。我说得对吗，亚瑟？你这次来这里的目的并不单纯？”

“一派胡言！”亚瑟咬牙切齿的说，由于过于激动他说不出其他词来，只能像个跳针的唱盘那样可怜的重复着‘一派胡言！一派胡言！’

“好吧，既然我们提到了伊万，那么我们可以谈谈他，像多年未聚的老朋友那样，围着火炉——当然它要是能燃烧着就最好了，回忆过往。这才是同学会，不是吗？”弗朗西斯看了看他们，继续说：“你们瞧，这又是我们的一个共同点，我们都想和他干点什么……”

“不！我没这么想！”亚瑟看了吉尔伯特一眼：“我没那么想。”

“……随你的便，但是我得承认，这没什么不好意思的，要知道，有一段艳遇总比什么都没有强……”

“也就是说你上次见到伊万的时候还找不到机会和他干什么？”吉尔伯特打断他：“是吗？弗朗西斯，你很失望，想在他身上扳回一局？这就是你来这里的目的？说句实话，你真的是被邀请来的吗？”

“说实话，说实话……好吧……”弗朗西斯坦诚告诉他们，他只是从阿尔弗雷德的嘴里套出了话才跟着他来的，“我想你来这里肯定有什么目的，可能，我猜想，你约了伊万是想两个人‘单独的’，‘好好的’谈谈……我只是不想错过这么好的机会。”他耸了耸肩膀，“我起先根本不知道这是什么见鬼的同学会，真的。”

亚瑟长长的叹出一口气，还没等他细想阿尔弗雷德究竟会告诉弗朗西斯什么，他面前的男人就毫不知耻的继续说了下去，为他下流的猎艳行为挂上光明正大的理由。

“……说真的，我是有点把握的，我们之前的关系挺好的，现在也不差……我是说……呃，你们知道的，人们总是对自己第一次的对象有一种特殊的感情……”弗朗西斯举起手在空中胡乱的挥舞了一下，“我猜想，但是我可以肯定，当时的伊万毫无经验。是的，是的，我终于能承认了……”

亚瑟举手表示投降，“停止这种恶心的炫耀吧，弗朗西斯！”他无法掩饰自己的厌恶，满怀恨意的瞪着他，“你竟然能把这种事挂在嘴上，真叫人想吐。”

“嘿，这还不算是炫耀，是吗？弗朗西斯，你还没说到亚瑟的妈妈……”吉尔伯特在旁边对着亚瑟插嘴，“要等他说到怎么睡了你妈妈床的时候，才算得上是炫耀呐！”

“闭嘴！”亚瑟站起来，他真正的生气了，咆哮着抓住了弗朗西斯的肩膀。而弗朗西斯一反常态的表现出了谦虚的态度，“好的，我们说过不在提这件事了，亚瑟，你和我都保证过忘了它的。然后从我发誓的那时候起，我就再也没说过。瞧，提起来的是吉尔伯特……”他握住亚瑟的手，小心翼翼的把它从自己的肩膀上拿开，“我知道我在年轻气盛的时候干过许多傻事，多数是为了好玩，为了好玩……”

亚瑟把手收回来，在身体两边握得紧紧的，他的双眼紧紧的盯着弗朗西斯看了几秒，然后叹了一口气将身体放松了下来。

而弗朗西斯转过身去，低下头，好像这样他嘴里接下来冒出的话就不会被听到，“……多数是为了好玩，但那次是你妈妈勾引我的……”

“你这个混帐！”亚瑟扑上去，抓起他的领子。这下他们真的打起来了，阿尔弗雷德面无表情的看着他们，感觉如果有线电视没坏的话自己宁愿去看肥皂连续剧。唯一感到兴奋的是吉尔伯特，他站在沙发上，不顾身体的不适，努力的挥舞起自己的拳头，吼叫着：“打，打死他！”——当然，他在为谁加油就不得而知了，看上去，倒是像在为双方鼓劲，希望他们就此同归于尽。

弗朗西斯在挨了几下之后终于发现了吉尔伯特笑容中的诡计，他努力的躲开亚瑟的拳头，并想说服他这是吉尔伯特在挑拨离间。但是气疯了的亚瑟又怎么会停手，“噢，诡计？是吗？是吗！我才不管，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，今天我非得叫你吃到苦头！”

他揪着弗朗西斯松松垮垮的衣领将他重重的撞在墙上，撞击让墙上的装饰斧头脱落——亚瑟往后退了一步幸运的躲了过去，于是那东西垂直落下，落在跌倒在地的弗朗西斯的两腿之间，牢牢的插在地上。

弗朗西斯往自己的腿间看了一眼，还没等他看清什么，就先昏了过去，而亚瑟呆呆的看着眼前的场面，然后捂住脸，深深的吸了一口气——他可能是为了自己的冲动而懊悔，也可能是因为看到弗朗西斯敞开的大腿间的景色而感到极度的不适。总之，他感到自己的肺部需要大量冰冷的空气来缓现在的情绪，平静他挖掉自己的眼睛的冲动。

只有吉尔伯特依旧是那么的兴高采烈，他捂着自己的脑袋，强忍着疼痛走到弗朗西斯身边看他的‘惨状’，不过很快他失望的发现事情并不如他想象中的那么美好，“啧啧，就差那么一点……多么的可惜，就差那么一点他就失去了他邪恶的犯罪工具了，啧啧啧……噢，不过我还是有办法的，亚瑟，想参加吗？”

“……滚开。”亚瑟拿起茶几上的酒，喝了一口，他现在只想平复自己的心情。酒精立即让这个男人发觉自己已经受够了，不管这间屋子里再发生什么，他都不想去管——他深深的感到任何的凶杀都不会比自己刚才看到的东西更残忍。

“……我需要一点绷带……嗯，还有番茄酱之类的……”吉尔伯特念念有词的开始在房间里翻箱倒柜，不过于此同时，从他摇摇晃晃的动作和粗重的呼吸中可以看得出，这个病人的体温正在越来越高，他的意识也在渐渐的模糊，虽然他手上包扎的活儿做得非常利落。与他的炙热相反，喝了一杯又一杯酒的亚瑟丝毫感觉不到温暖，他甚至觉得这里比刚才更冷了，所以在酒精的作用下，这个酒量差劲的男人准备亲手生起面前的火炉——从这点来看，他们该感谢他的无私。不过被倒灌的烟呛得拼命咳嗽的阿尔弗雷德觉得，他宁愿自己的表兄不要一反常态的表现得如此积极。

当爱德华好不容易整理完厨房回到这里的时候，他所看到的，只能称为‘惨剧’——他看见亚瑟披着沙发巾，挥舞着火钳，像个巫师那样围着倒灌着浓烟的火炉念着咒语，好吧，他只是在咒骂这个该死的火炉和那些木材；而另一边，弗朗西斯和吉尔伯特倒在地上，昏迷的吉尔伯特跪倒地上，整张脸都埋在弗朗西斯岔开的双腿之间……

这之间肯定发生了什么，爱德华皱着眉头想，但他并不想知道发生了什么！他只是告诉亚瑟烟囱可能被堵住了，让他不要再企图给火堆‘施法’了。然后他把弗朗西斯和吉尔伯特分别搬上沙发和地毯，并接手完成了吉尔伯特的包扎工作——不，他也不想知道那究竟是怎么弄的，面对这一切已经让他够头疼了。完成这些工作之后，他准备给吉尔伯特和自己找点药来——退烧药，或是胃药，什么都可以，即使是一点儿维生素，只要能让他以为自己被治疗的东西都可以！

“阿尔弗雷德，你不觉得奇怪吗？烟囱为什么会堵住？还有有线电视又是怎么了？”站在另一边的亚瑟喝光了酒瓶里的最后一口酒，神情严肃的询问自己的表弟，“你觉得是为什么？”

说实话，阿尔弗雷德一点都不想知道，凭借多年的经验，他知道喝了酒之后的亚瑟不会干出什么好事的。

“我们，我们不该去屋顶上看看发生了什么吗？”

在他这么提议并且开始动作迟缓的穿起衣服之后，阿尔弗雷德多么希望自己的喉咙还能发出声音，或者他的手完好如初，让他能制止亚瑟爬上积雪的屋顶——至少让是他自己去爬！阿尔弗雷德忧郁的看着沙发上的弗朗西斯，恰好他也醒了，正在回想发生了什么。他看见他沮丧的观察着自己被包的严严实实的裆部，接着便发出小声的呻吟，“……发生了什么，阿尔？我怎么会这样？噢，我感觉不到自己的下半身了……不，阿尔，别，别告诉我……”

阿尔弗雷德看着他，他不知道自己该怎么告诉他什么都没发生，所以他只是摇了摇头。但是很显然弗朗西斯完全误解了他脸上的表情，他沉默了一小会儿便垂泣起来，不管阿尔弗雷德做了什么动作都没法使他再次抬头看看自己。

噢，算了吧！这又不关自己的事！阿尔弗雷德马上就放弃了去继续解释。这时，亚瑟走过来拉住他将他拖出了这个虽然冰冷但至少比外面舒服很多的屋子，留下弗朗西斯孤独的蜷缩在沙发上为自己失去的东西而伤心落泪。当爱德华拿着满满一箱子的冻疮药水回来的时候看到的就是这么一副景象，“我只找到这个……”他无可奈何的小声对着弗朗西斯说，并且知道手里的东西对现场所有的人都没有用处。然后他稍微想了想亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德去了哪里。不过这个思索转瞬即逝，爱德华觉得现在最要紧的是去找两床被子来给沙发上的两个可怜虫盖上——至少不能让吉尔伯特这个病人再挨冻了。至于这些他找出来的不明所以，数量庞大的冻疮药水，也别去管是怎么一回事了，爱德华将它们随手放在茶几上，沿着黑漆漆的楼梯走了上去。


	8. Chapter 8

亚瑟爬上屋顶，迎着风雪小心翼翼的往烟囱那边走，他必须时刻注意脚下，否则他和阿尔弗雷德都会随着从屋顶上滑落的积雪一起滑下去。

“看见了吗？阿尔弗雷德，看见那根线了吗？”他指着一根电线朝阿尔弗雷德大喊，“我想那是有线电视的线，它的头上本该连着天线，但是现在，你看！”他指向天线的那头，它落进了烟囱里。“我要说什么，阿尔，我想你是想不明白的，天线掉进了烟囱里？不，没那么简单！一个天线是堵不住烟囱的，除非是有什么大东西，比如有什么被吊着电线上，然后再放进烟囱里……”

阿尔弗雷德一脸疑惑的看着亚瑟。

“……好吧，我再说明白一点，我们为什么找不到托里斯……”亚瑟指了指烟囱，“他可能被人藏在这里……”他咳嗽了一声，“现在我们得有人去看看里面究竟有什么。”

阿尔弗雷德立即举起自己受伤的双手。

亚瑟哼了一声，不得不对一个伤员妥协，“我去看，但是你得在下面架着我，看，我够不到那里……”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，然后非常合作的蹲在地上等着亚瑟踩着他爬上去——在心里，他只是想快点结束这一切好回到屋子里，然后等着天亮，等着摆脱这群蠢蛋去医院拍张X光。

“……站起来点，我看不见。”亚瑟将头伸进烟囱里，里面一片漆黑，根本什么都看不到。他一边想着自己干嘛不带个手电筒上来，然后又催促阿尔弗雷德再站起来点。啊，我为什么会在这里，在寒冷的风中？在一个烟囱里？亚瑟不禁这样问自己，他觉得有点眼冒金星感觉，接着他又稀里糊涂的想到那瓶阿尔弗雷德喝下的冻疮药水，怎么都觉得上面的商标非常奇怪，为什么上面写着汉字？

正当亚瑟思索着这些毫不重要并且相互间没有任何关系的问题的时候，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的腿不太好受，他的大腿好像快要抽筋了。于是他想微微伸展一下，不过很不幸的，他踩在一块雪上并滑了一跤，为了保持平衡他不得不用胳膊肘撑起身体。接着他神奇的发现自己肩膀上的重量消失了，噢，这下糟了，阿尔弗雷德知道，由于他站起来的那一下，亚瑟顺势摔进了烟囱里……

至少亚瑟能知道烟囱为什么会堵住了，阿尔弗雷德这样安慰自己，并决定在回屋子里之后对亚瑟道歉——如果他没有卡在烟囱里，掉进壁炉的时候也没摔断脖子的话。他平复了一下心情，准备爬下去，但是不幸再次发生了，他再次的踩在一块松动的雪块上——他滑了下去，并且他那双受伤的手什么都抓不到。

在空中华丽的翻滚了几下之后，阿尔弗雷德悄然无声的落在屋檐下的一张木头椅子上，他的身体砸碎了那张椅子，最后滚了出去。

与此同时，爱德华在一间房间里找到了厚实的被子，他隐约听到了什么声音，这让他的神经紧张起来。可能只是风声，他安慰自己，调整了一下呼吸，抱着被子和毯子往楼下走去。他小心翼翼的走在嘎吱作响的地板上，仔细听着自己的每一个脚步，确认没有什么东西跟着自己，可是当他好不容易来到楼下的时候，爱德华惊讶的发现紧接着亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德之后，吉尔伯特和弗朗西斯也消失了。

“亚瑟？阿尔弗雷德？”他开始在房间里转悠起来，同时叫着他们的名字，“弗朗西斯？吉尔伯特？你们在哪儿？”他绕去了厨房和其他几个房间，最后，他甚至打开了房门，面对着倒灌进屋的风雪大叫他们的名字。但不管他怎么找，都没有这些人的影子，没人回应他，整栋房子安静极了。

爱德华越加的不安起来，他想自己该去楼上再找找，可能是下面太冷了，所以他们都回到了自己的房间。他慢慢的走到楼梯口，一边不时回头的往后看——虽然周围的黄色灯光还和刚才一样温馨，但这死一般的寂静足够让人感到焦急了。爱德华才踏上第一个阶梯，伴随着木头发出的‘咯吱’声又一个奇怪的声音出现了。那个声音好像游荡在整栋房子里，爱德华感到它在自己背后，在自己的脚下，但仔细听起来又像是天花板上发出来的。

突然，大门像是被人用力拍打着，发出了巨大的响声，爱德华安慰自己那是被狂风吹的，但是那种撞击渐渐变得激烈起来——就像是有人在用力摇晃着门，想要冲进来。爱德华感到心口一紧，他头也不回的匆忙跑上楼，钻进自己的房间，立即锁上了门。等了一分钟，当爱德华终于感到能正常呼吸了，他强迫自己打开紧紧握住门把的房门，并且不断的告诉自己什么都没发生。什么事都没有，只是风，是风吹动了门，是风从烟囱里灌进来才发出了那种奇怪的声音。

“……有人在这儿吗？”他站在门口，充满警惕的往门外张望，走廊上一点声音也没有。于是爱德华又把门打开了一点，集中注意力想在这片寂静中找到任何能证明还有人在这栋房子里的证据。“……亚瑟，是你在那里吗？”他提高了声音又问了一遍。

而回答他的，却是木头地板咯吱作响的声音，爱德华知道有人在什么地方走动，但是他什么都看不到。这个时候，那种贯穿整个房子的怪声又出现，像是有人在惨叫，又像是咒骂的怒吼。爱德华再次关上门，用力的锁上，然后他跳上床，用被子将自己裹得紧紧的。

我干嘛要来受这份罪呢！他捂住脑袋告诉自己，好吧，好吧，这都会过去的，可能他们只是想和自己开了玩笑，或者再等一会儿，就会有人来敲他的房门。爱德华猛地抬头看了看自己的房门，又觉得还是算了吧，可能就这样安安静静的捱到天亮更好些。他不安的想着，可能正如弗朗西斯，亚瑟或是吉尔伯特说的那样，这是一个阴谋，他们其中的一个人，或是他们合伙谋害了托里斯，伊万，亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德……接着会轮到自己；可能托里斯反而是主谋，他知道了当年的事要来报复他；也可能是这其中的任何一个人要报复另一个，而别人只是无辜的牺牲品……还有伊万，他会不会是从亚瑟那里知道了真相？还是因为不知道所以才这么做？他不出现究竟是为了调查，还是报复？

那个奇怪的声音时断时续，另一些奇怪的念头也出现在爱德华的脑海中。他想起小时候听到的关于森林的故事——为了防止孩子们跑得太远，父母们总是说在那里住着吃小孩的怪人，他们会用尖锐的石头砸断孩子的四肢然后把他们扔进锅子里煮汤。可能摆到现在，这个故事能够解释亚瑟，弗朗西斯，阿尔弗雷德等人的失踪。对，有些僵尸什么的怪东西入侵了这个房子，爱德华这样安慰自己，如果整件事情不是他们中的谁策划的话，那么只有这些荒唐的理由啦，比如被外星人抓走了，被住在地窖里的幽灵拖走了……不知道等了多少时间，那种奇怪的声音渐渐变小了，但是爱德华始终不敢再打开那扇门。他将耳朵贴在门上，胆战心惊的想知道外面究竟发生了什么，这次他隐约的听见了音乐的声音。

哦，老天！有人在某个房间里播放着抒情的音乐，这更加让他不安了——僵尸也好，幽灵也好，什么都比一个不明身份的大活人好！爱德华重新回到床上，钻进自己的被子里，风吹得玻璃窗乒乒作响，刚才听到的那个音乐旋律也回荡在他的脑海里。爱德华心烦意乱的抓过傍边的MP3给自己戴上，好吧，干脆什么都不要去管啦，他用被子蒙住自己的头，就看看这一晚究竟会发生什么吧！

他打开了手中的小机器，努力将注意力集中在这些熟悉的音乐中，好让自己的心情好一些。不过同时，他却觉得这一切是多么的熟悉，在多年前，他也曾这样心情沮丧的蜷缩在黑暗中。是因为大学的事，爱德华记得，为了上哪所大学他和父母吵了一架，然后他跑了出来，躲进了漆黑的森林里。虽然当时天气还算是暖和，但到了晚上却是非常的冷，爱德华坐在潮湿的树下，忍受着寒冷，饥饿，黑暗以及夜行动物发出的奇怪声音，握着没有电的手机，觉得自己可能熬不到天亮了。而在他绝望的时候，伊万突然出现了，他声称自己是为了躲开娜塔莎才钻进林子的。本来，爱德华以为他会撇开自己默不作声的走开，但是伊万看了一会儿，也坐了下来。

两个人坐在一起要比一个人暖和多了，爱德华记得那时候就像他们小时候捉迷藏时躲进的衣柜时一样，他们靠在一起将其他的一切，那些人和事都隔绝在黑暗的那一边，好像世界上只剩下了自己和伊万，所有的事都与他们无关。只不过，伊万不再给他快要融化的巧克力了，他将喝了大半的酒瓶子塞进爱德华的手里，告诉他这能让身体暖和些——而爱德华盯着在黑暗中反着光的瓶口，想象着上面黏着的口水，没喝上一口，他的脸就热得像是烧起来一般。

然后呢，自己和伊万谈了什么？爱德华继续回想，对，他们是谈了些乱七八糟的事。伊万谈到了托里斯，当然，爱德华记得，他当时刚和他分手，他当然会提到这个人——谁都猜的出，在这样的一个深夜，伊万不会真的像他嘴里说的那样，是为了躲开自己的妹妹才到这里来，还带着一瓶酒。

伊万当时挤在自己的身边笑着说了许多可怕的话，比如，怎么用绳子绑住托里斯的脚再将他扔进湖里淹死；或者是用割草机帮托里斯‘理理发’；在他的床上洒上汽油好让他晚上睡觉‘暖和’一点……他说了很多这样那样的故事，或者说是事故更好一点，但那些都从来没有发生过。爱德华知道，他只是那样说说，就当是下酒的小菜，用来抒发心中的烦闷。可能，爱德华想，自己当时该说点什么来安慰他，但他没有，他也只是垂头丧气的坐在另一边，默不作声的听着。

就像这么多年过去了，当他旁敲侧击的再去询问托里斯他们分手的事，托里斯总是说即便没有人告密，揭穿他欺骗伊万只为了和另一群人去邻镇上参加音乐会的话，他们最后也会那样的——那件事只是导火线，伊万的占有欲早就成为了他们之间最大的问题了。爱德华永远只是听着，在一旁默不作声，虽然他清楚的知道当时亚瑟最后将那张写着托里斯去向的纸片扔进了垃圾桶，是自己把那个纸团找了出来，展开后塞进了伊万的包里……

有什么事惹怒了他。爱德华想起了亚瑟刚才说的话，哦，如果这里发生的所有事真是为了那件的事话，那么自己会道歉，多少次他都愿意，那毕竟是他犯的错。但是现在，爱德华只是在后悔，竟然有那么次的机会，而自己竟然能全部都放弃了——在放学的路上，每年冬天和夏天的聚会中，在那个衣柜里，在他们捉到蜻蜓的时候，在湖边他把手伸向自己的时候……他有那么多的机会去述说自己的想法，但他没有！甚至，在背叛了朋友之后，在那个漆黑的森林里，当伊万向他说着心中的苦闷时候，他都只是沉默着，愚蠢的告诉自己现在还不是时候，总有更好的机会，总有更好的机会，最后他就这样一路错过了。

啊，爱德华不断的想，如果，如果自己还有机会见到伊万的话——如果这所房子里的神秘人就是他，而且他会出现在自己的房门口，那么自己一定要把握这最后的机会。好吧，不管伊万想做什么或者是对其他人做了什么，爱德华觉得自己一定得拿出勇气，好好的向他说出当年的真相，向他表明自己的心意。

但那也没发生。在过去的几年间失去了多次机会，白白便宜了诸如弗朗西斯，吉尔伯特等等的人渣之后，爱德华在苦等中迷迷糊糊的睡着了，等他醒过来的时候，天已经亮了，他所幻想的充满血腥和暴力的重逢没有发生，就连那个神秘人的影子也不曾出现过。

他是被砸在窗户上的雪球吵醒的，稍微思考了几秒钟，爱德华慢慢的站起来去打开了窗户。往楼下望去，他简直不敢相信自己所看到的，揉了揉眼睛，重新带上眼镜，窗户下依旧站着那个人，伊万·布拉金斯基，他面带微笑的朝他挥手，同时还叫着他的名字。

“爱德华，是你吗？哦，能不能帮我开开门？”

这该不是在做梦吧？他急忙跑下楼，不顾差点踩断那块松动的地板，慌慌张张的打开门，果然，伊万站在那里等着他。天已经亮了，雪也停了，阳光照在自己的脸上，爱德华知道他面前所有的一切都是真实的。

“……啊……”爱德华吸了一口气，不知道自己一开始该说点什么——可能自己该先去刷刷牙。

“能帮我个忙吗？”伊万先开了口，他指着门外一块看上去像人的物体说，“要是可以，你能帮我把他拖进来吗？”

“这是……？”

“哦，我想是阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟的弟弟。我在屋子傍边找到他的，他冻僵了……”伊万摊了摊手，“他看上去受伤了，可能是大腿骨折了，而且冻得够呛的，他大概整夜都呆在外面……哦，对了，先别管这个悲惨的家伙了。昨天晚上你们过得愉快吗？”

爱德华不知道自己该怎么回答，他摇摇头随后又点了点头，走到门口把僵硬的阿尔弗雷德拖了进来。“……小心那块地板，它有点腐烂了，别用力踩……”这是他唯一能想到的，对伊万说的话。

“好了，现在让我看看……你的脸色不太好，爱德华。”当他们把阿尔弗雷德扔到屋子的角落之后，伊万打量了一下爱德华，他拍拍他的肩膀，“怎么了？昨天晚上喝得太多了？啊，我想那一定是个愉快的夜晚，很遗憾我错过了……呃，大家伙儿呢？还在睡觉吗？你们一定玩得挺高兴的！”

面对着兴致勃勃的伊万，爱德华真不知道自己该怎么回答，他呆呆的看着面前的男人，和伊万一样，他也非常想知道昨天晚上究竟发生了什么？还有其他人都去了哪里？

“对了，来了多少人？那个叫王耀的来了吗？”

“谁？哦，那个……你说谁？”

“一个东方人，交换生，啊，你可能不记得了，他在这儿的时间不长，但我让阿尔弗雷德邀请他来……嗯，要怪这场大雪，他可能被困在路上了。”伊万走到屋子中间，拿起茶几上的冻疮药水，“其实我是想找这个机会和他谈谈药的事，他卖的都是祖传秘方，听起来效果不错。而且其中混有大量的酒精，我想在大雪封路的时候，我就有另外的储备了——尝起来味道也还可以。啊，虽然我没有销售药品的执照，但是我想像这种私人调制的秘方在小杂货店卖卖还是不成问题的……嗯，我得偷偷的卖……”

“等等，你刚才说什么？”爱德华觉得自己刚才听到了什么。邀请，阿尔弗雷德和这次的同学会有关？

“什么？冻疮药，哦，这是我拿来给你们试用的，瞧，一大箱。啊，还有别的，我正想这次见到王耀时向他要一些其他品种来呢。”

“不不不，伊万，我是说，阿尔弗雷德，他邀请的我们？他是主办人？”

“说起来……”伊万无辜的笑起来，“起先我也不知道这事，但是……我是说，前些日子亚瑟总来找我谈后面那座山的事，有时候他弟弟也会跟着来——那个阿尔弗雷德。你知道的，年轻人，总是喜欢搞些事出来，他说他能约我出来，但我说那绝对不可能。后来，后来托里斯联系我说一个姓琼斯的年轻人准备在这里为亚瑟办个同学聚会，他问我知不知道这事。我就知道一定是这个小伙子假借着他表兄的名义……”

“你是说，这全是……”

“其实我觉得像这样的一场聚会也挺不错的，于是我给阿尔弗雷德打了电话，说好吧，我可以参加。不过他始终没有把参加人员的名单给我，说是要给亚瑟一个惊喜——哦，他当然不敢告诉他真正的目的，不过这样带点神秘的感觉也不错。对了，爱德华，究竟来了什么人？”伊万好奇的问道，“我是和托里斯一起来的，后面还来了谁？”

“嗯，我也不太清楚，我是说，他们好像，好像都不在……呃，伊万，你昨天，昨天晚上究竟去了哪里？”爱德华含含糊糊的说，他无法相信这一切都是亚瑟的表弟为了这么个荒唐可笑的目的策划出来——好吧，他可能没有安排自己被毒哑以及受伤，但事情后来就肯定不像他计划的那样发展了。

“这个问题，哦，我正要解释。昨天下午我坐着托里斯的车来这里，我们很早就到了，然后我发现吃的不太够——说实话，我不知道究竟要来多少人，但是，多买点总是没错的。于是我开车去镇上，而托里斯留下做准备……对了，我送了一件围裙给他，你看到了吗？”

“别管什么围裙啦，为什么托里斯的车在湖里？”

“你看见了？”伊万压低声音问爱德华，“哦，但愿托里斯不知道……是这样的，我一边喝，一边开，然后就不知怎么的掉进了湖里……”

“喝什么？喝酒！哦！”爱德华觉得自己快听不下去了，“你喝醉了，把车开进了湖里！”

“我会找人把车弄出来的。”伊万嘟嘟囔囔的解释，“但愿托里斯不……哦，说到托里斯……”他突然回过头，朝着门口大叫，“你找到他了么？”

爱德华猛地朝伊万说话的方向望去，那里突然出现了一个人，金黄的头发，个子不高，爱德华觉得自己好像在哪里见过他。

“我才刚停好车呐，而且，我想托里斯没事……如果他没被冻死，那他就一定活着，不是吗？”

“哦，爱德华，我得给你介绍一下。昨天我从湖里爬上岸的时候，正巧遇上了这位先生，菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇，他是个好心人，将我带回家帮我烘干了衣服。加上昨天晚上风雪实在太大，还让我留宿了一个晚上。”

“那没什么，伊万，说实话，你湿漉漉的样子还挺可爱的……”那个叫菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇的用手肘推推伊万，然后才依依不舍的朝爱德华伸过来，“你好，我想我认识你，托里斯的朋友，他和我提过你。爱德华·冯·波克？我得说明一下，我的父亲和托里斯的父亲是合作伙伴，所以从某个方面来说，我和他也是合作伙伴，或者说是朋友。”

爱德华想起了这张脸，托里斯提到过他。虽然客套的和他握了握手。但爱德华告诉自己，那家伙的眼神太古怪了，他竟然直呼伊万的名字，还说什么湿漉漉的样子，这听起来这太糟糕了！爱德华觉得事情看起来不太妙，那绝对不是个正常的家伙，他嘴上涂的什么？口红还是唇彩……不过他现在没闲工夫再去想对方是否化了妆，他追问伊万，“你们提到了托里斯，他究竟怎么了？昨天……”首先，他要把这个问题搞清楚。

“啊，托里斯！我差点忘了，他昨天给我打了电话，说自己被反锁在屋子后面的柴房里——我想是风，在他进去拿柴禾的时候把门关上了。然后他又说联系不上屋子里的人，自己的手机也快没电了，让我想办法来救他。”菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇伸了伸懒腰，“所以我就开车来这儿帮他，不过在途中我遇上了这位落难的先生。”他又用手肘推了推伊万，“我想他更需要帮助，于是我首先送他去了我家……至于托里斯，反正他被关在一个屋子里，那他就不会被山上的狼叼走，我是说，他能等的。”

“我昨天晚上说过叫他先来解决托里斯的事……”伊万插嘴对爱德华解释。

“但是你也看到了，雪太大啦。而且反正我还不能把你送回去，那还不如今天早上把这两件事一起完成！就像现在这样，瞧，这不是省了很多功夫！”

“那是因为你给我换上的衣服太奇怪了。在我自己的衣服干透之前，我不可能穿着那种颜色的东西来见我的这些朋友的……”

“但不管怎么说上面的图案很可爱，好吧，可能是短了一点……”

爱德华眼前的两个人开始为一件听上去款式奇特的衣服争论起来，他并不关心这个。从刚才零星的对话中他可以拼凑出来昨天在托里斯身上究竟发生了什么——那挺简单的，如果他们能找得更仔细一些，接下来也不会发生那些事了……不过，既然事情已经发生了，那么自己能做的就是不让它继续糟糕下去。爱德华想，这从另一个方面来说倒是一件好事，那些烦人的家伙都消失了，这是个机会，对，一个机会！

他终于鼓起勇气朝前迈了一大步，想打断伊万和他的新朋友的对话——最好他能把这个菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇立即赶出去，是的，他有这个权利，这不是个同学会吗？这应该是自己和老同学伊万的聚会——在浪费了一整个晚上之后，爱德华想伊万也会愿意坐下来和自己谈一谈的。

但是可怜的爱德华用力过猛，他一脚踩上碎了那块腐朽的地板，半只脚陷了进去。

“需要帮忙吗？”伊万停下了和菲利克斯的谈话，作势要走过来，“你没受伤吧？”

“不，不，不，我没事。哈，这是一件小事，我的鞋带缠在下面的钉子上了……”爱德华对他挥挥手，“等我解开，解开鞋带就可以……”

“让我来帮你。”伊万说着朝爱德华走过来，非常凑巧的，他踩在那块地板的另一端——可想而知，失去了一边的固定，那块长长的木头就像是一个跷跷板……也就是说，由于伊万的那一脚，它翘起来并且击中了蹲在地上的爱德华的下巴，将他打昏了过去。

他们看见爱德华的眼镜飞了出去——伴随着那个折射亮光的东西的，大概还有一些爱德华的牙齿也飞了出去……好吧，伊万揉揉眼睛，他看得并不十分清楚，“怎么了？”他回头询问身后的菲利克斯，“发生什么了？”

“我也不知道！”菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇耸耸肩膀，“不过我知道，反正我负责接待的那群女童军还被困在公路上，那么我还有时间陪你去山上逛逛。”

“哦，确实……反正这里也没有人……看起来现在没人……”伊万往屋里喊了几声又在门口站了一会儿——没人回答他，最后他朝里面望了望，转身和菲利克斯离开了。

end

（大概到这里应该算完了，下篇是愉快的……嗯，姑且算篇外吧/ _ \）

警告：王老板出没（吐血）


	9. Chapter 9

在伊万关上门的那瞬间，烟囱里突然发出了奇怪的声音，一会儿像是金属刮擦石头的声音，一会儿又像有是什么在那里钻来钻去，不一会儿，只听见‘哗啦’一声巨响，在落下的阵阵烟灰中，一个人从壁炉中站了起来。尽管他浑身都黑漆漆的，不过还是能辨认出那是昨天晚上掉进烟囱里的亚瑟——可惜现在没人看得到他，房间里的阿尔弗雷德和爱德华都在昏迷当中。

所以他只能顶着一个残破的巨大的鸟窝——堵住烟囱的元凶，手里拿着一推扭曲的天线——和他一起掉出来的，倍感孤独的站在房间的中央。孤独，是啊，他已经忍受了一个晚上了。掉进烟囱之后，他就被电视电线和金属天线缠住了，以一种奇怪的姿势卡在那个狭窄的空间里，无时不刻的吸入着烟囱壁上的灰尘。他呼救过，咒骂过，不过没人理睬他，直到他的酒劲儿上来，吐了自己整整一胳肢窝之后，才痛苦的睡着。

亚瑟看了看地上躺着的爱德华以及阿尔弗雷德，他想知道发生了什么，不过很明显，这里的两位并不能对他解释什么。于是他愤怒的举起手中的电视天线，大声的咒骂了一声——立即就被烟灰呛得咳嗽个不停。

于此同时，柴房里的托里斯·罗利纳提斯在寒冷中醒了过来——除了一件薄毛衣，他身上只有那条装饰效果强烈却毫无御寒功能的花边围裙。离开他发出求救的信号已经有一个晚上了，他感到自己身上的每一个细胞都麻木了，可能自己正发着高烧，可能自己快死于体温过低，但现在他什么都感觉不到了。他抓住手里的两块木柴，奇怪的想，难道自己就这样在科技如此之高的现代被活活饿死？

又在于此的同时，另一个房间中的马修·威廉姆斯从梦中醒了过来。为了照顾发烧的吉尔伯特和迷迷糊糊的弗朗西斯，昨天晚上他把他们拖进了这个稍微暖和一点的房间，然后他就不得不忍受弗朗西斯整整一夜的胡言乱语——他伤心欲绝的不停说着自己又烂又长的罗曼史，最后马修·威廉姆斯甚至还得听他讲述他的私处。从心碎到蛋碎，弗朗西斯的故事没完没了，直到天快亮的时候，马修才有机会坐着睡一会儿。不过这都不算什么，他最想知道的是，为什么没人和他打招呼？由于不小心睡着了，他昨天是错误的坐上了自家兄弟阿尔弗雷德的车才来到了这里的。作为一个没有被邀请的客人，尽管他为他们烤了饼干，准备了热可可，跑上跑下的照顾了两个病人一整晚，但到现在还没和其他人说上话……难道，他觉得奇怪，难道还没人发现自己吗？

在于此同时的同时，在离这儿不远的公路上，一个东方人在长长的车阵中缓慢的移动着。已经一个晚上了，王耀不耐烦的看着前面那辆大客车，作为一个医药销售，他秉承了祖传的救死扶伤的伟大的意志……好吧，别去管祖传了什么，金疮药也好，冻疮药，痔疮药也好，连带着那一箱专治不孕不育包生儿子的秘方药，他昨天晚上就该在一个暖和的地方，把它们都卖给伊万·布拉金斯基。除了这桩不怎么合法的生意，他们还能做点，嗯，做点其他的事。

王耀是这么想的，不过这场大雪打乱了他的计划。现在，他前面装满了女童军的那辆大客车上不断传来叫他心烦意乱的尖叫声，除了快要崩溃的精神，他的膀胱也几乎要承受不住憋了整个晚上的尿。确实，他有过机会停车去路边方便，但前面车里叽叽喳喳的小麻雀们已经将他当作了一个观察目标，他绝对不能在她们的望远镜之下排泄，他祖传的尊严不允许他被一群孩子嘲笑。

一辆救护车飞速逆行而过，哦，但愿前面别再发生什么事了。王耀一边祈祷着，一边想象着他那些老同学度过了何其愉快的一夜，终于忍不住湿了裤裆……

*真的完了


End file.
